Don't Play With Fire
by JasperSaysCalmDown
Summary: Edward leaves Bella. Bella dies inside. The Volturi come for her. Will Bella find a new life and a new love with the Volturi. Will Edward come back? Will she find something in the world more important to love?
1. Many Emotions

**A.N. Before I start, I would just like to say, I need people to review this. If you don't think it will be good, then let me know…in a review or PM. I honestly trying. This chapter is short because I want to see if people will actually like it. It is about Bella falling for Alec after Edward leaves her. I love Alec Volturi for some strange reason that is beyond me, but yah. REVIEW IF YOU CARE… It would make me a happy girl… ^_^ Thanks guys. YOU ROCK!! ENJOY!!! Oh and I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyers does.**

1. Many Emotions

Its been seven years since _he _left me. Seven years since the lights in the sky I call my life, faded. Seven years since I felt anything other than rage. Seven years since I cared about life. It has been seven long, dark and painful years since I died.

For the first couple months after that fateful day, I only felt pain. Pain so excruciating, so mind blowing, that I wished It would just do away with me. The aching. The gaping hole in my chest where my heart once lived. Every time I heard or saw anything that reminded me of _them _I felt the pain. A pain that can only be compared to vampire transformation. Something that I will never really be.

After the pain, I felt sorrow. Sad that I could never be happy. Sad that I could never love the way I should love. Sad that my father, Charlie, has to see his daughter dying of a shattered heart. Sad that I cant make Charlie, the only person that truly loves me, a happy father.

Once the sorrow wore away, I felt guilt. The guilt is by far the worse. Well second to the pain. The guilt comes from me being a tease. For pretending to love again. I knew I didn't love Jacob the way he did me. I only acted as if I did to make him happy. He knew I still loved_ him _but Jake put up with my lies. I never thought that my little charade would backfire so badly. Jacob imprinted on Leah Clearwater. I wasn't angry, just upset. But they were happy, so I fiend happiness, for Jake's sake.

Then the unthinkable happened. The event that officially killed me. One day, while I was at home sulking, I got a call from the hospital. Charlie had been shot on duty and had bled to death. With out warning. My body official shut down.

It hurt. It hurt like hell to know that I couldn't even show my father how much I loved him before he died. My father…Charlie. This hurt worse then anything. It hurt a hell of a lot worse then the pain of _him_ leaving me. It was like comparing a pin prick in the finger to a dagger in the heart.

Charlie was gone. I refused to live with Renee. I just wanted out! I didn't want to live and If I had to, I would live in anger, for it is the only emotion I have left. I wanted to feel rage! I wanted to be pissed. I wanted to hate Edward Fucking Cullen for the piece of shit that he was! This was all his fault.

So, I lived alone in Forks for a while. Then, as if to add fuel to my now raging fire of a life, the Volturi finally decides to show up! If only I knew I would find so much happiness in the one thing I have feared for so long.

**A.N. Okay, okay. That's just the beginning. I have got tons more for the avid reader. So please click on that magic button that says review this Story/Chapter. It would seriously make my day!!! Thanks**

**Love,**

**JasperSaysCalmDown**


	2. Read this Dammit!

**A.N. Someone by the name of **_**SHAMY **_**reviewed the first Chapter of this story and stated something that I hadn't taken into consideration. Alec is forever what like 16 or something right? Well Bella, in the story, is 25. I realize what Shamy meant by Awkward. So here's what's going to happen peeps. I'm going to ask anyone who reads this for a favor. In a review or PM tell me if you too find this AWKWARD or if Shamy is just being a Meany. Or better yet, do you think I should re-write the first chapter and revise it so that Bella is younger. I personally don't care about the ages of the characters, love is love right? SOOOOOOO…… to clear the air, I am putting this story on hiatus until I can make it UN-AKWARD for SHAMY!!! Poor Poor Shamy who cant drop her/his logic for three friggin seconds to put in a good word for an inspiring writer who happen to be emo… just like her Jasper. ANYHOO, this apparently a really long A.N. so I'll leave you to your lives. Oh and Shamy, if you are reading this, I want you to know: Every FanFictor is entitled to their opinion, it's just that your's doesn't matter!!! ^_^**

**With all the Love in the World,**

**JasperSaysCalmDown**


	3. You're scaring her!

**(A.N. And the reviewers have Spoken!!! Sorry, Shamy, but the story goes on!!! If you personally prefer Caius/Bella fics that are not "Awkward" then be my guest and don't read this one!!! Any way…thanks to reviews from _irene381 _and _Harrie-x _I will continue!!! Oh and just so you all know, Alec is like 18 in my fic so there. Got a problem, don't read the rest of this story!!! Sorry if I sound a bit rude but, hey, I don't tolerate bitching! Anyhooo…that's all peeps. Oh WAIT!!! I don't owny!!!! Bye!! ^_^)**

2. You're scaring her!

I was sitting in my kitchen late one December night. I never slept well these days. It wasn't worth the nightmares.

It was cold and dark inside the house. Since Charlie died, I felt no obligation to make the place more hospitable.

I mean, who needs hospitality when your figuratively dead? I never turned on the heater. It wouldn't do much for me anyway, I'm always cold…and angry.

That's what Angela says. She still stops by from time to time to check on me. Not that I care, but It's nice to know she does.

The last time she was over, she tried to hug me. And I stress the word tried. She pulled away so fast that I thought she got electrocuted.

"Oh my goodness, Bella! You're freezing!" she screamed. I had never realized it much then but, I was cold!

Not and the sense that I needed a jacket, just cold to the touch, like _them. _If anyone who knew me before _they_ left, seen me now, they say I was the living dead.

I wouldn't correct them. I am dead. The only thing that ties me to this earth is the fact that I want closure. I want some chance at happiness.

I was snapped out of my reverie by the sound of wood cracking. I stood up and walked into my dark living room.

My living room door was in pieces on the porch. The moonlight filtered in but did little to ease the darkness.

Even in the darkness, I could see the red glow of piercing eyes. Then a soft, surprisingly calming chuckle. Well, there goes my last chance at happiness.

"Ah, Bella. I see you are just as human as I remember." The light feathery voice was familiar. I tugged at the contours of my memory. Where had I heard that voice. Then it clicked.

"Aro?" my voice was barely above a whisper.

"Yes! You guessed correctly. I suppose you know why we're here." It wasn't a question, but I knew the answer.

"You're here to kill me because I wasn't changed. I don't care anymore, I want to die." My voice was strong and angry. Why would I want to live? My chance at happiness is gone.

"Oh! Is that so? May I ask why you are so eager for death, young one?" his voice was eerily curious.

"Okay, I'll do you one better. I'll show you." With that I walked up to Aro, only vaguely aware of how he waved off the guard.

I placed my hand in his and relaxed my body. I let my senses and memories open up. I sent Aro my memories like a floodgate.

I fed him all of my feelings. My pain and agony. Guilt, sadness and anger. A lot of pain and rage, and then my numbness to all feelings. He winced a bit under my touch.

"I see." he said. His red, milky eyes were filled with my pain and his compassion. I suddenly felt safe.

"Good, so can you please kill me now?" I was begging now. Aro looked amused and then pained.

"Now, now, Isabella. I am not a killer of innocent people. Especially not one's who have been hurt like you have. How about I do _you_ on better?" he repeated my words with a slight smirk on his feather, pale face. I looked at him, waiting. He continued.

"How about, I bring you back to Voltera with me?" He had a light in his burgundy eyes that made me feel a long lost emotion. Hope.

"A-As a human?" I asked cautiously

"Of course! If you feel that you want to become a more…permanent part of our…family, then we would be happy to give you immortality! So, what do you say, Isabella?" He watched me expectantly. I thought about it. As if I have a choice.

"Um, okay?" it came out as more of a question. Aro chuckled lightly.

"Well, its settled. You will go back to Italy with Alec and Felix, the rest of us have some other things to handle here first." With that and a small smile, he wave his pale hand to the practically invisible cloaked figures in the room.

They all filed out of the room. All but one. The lone figure walked slowly toward me. Its motions were that of complete grace and fluency. It looked like it was floating.

I blinked my eyes furiously trying to focus in the dark room. When I opend them, I was met with a pair of shocking red ones. Beautiful red eyes.

I cringed away still. Then I heard a booming laughter as a large dark figure appeared in the doorway.

"STOP SCARING THE HUMAN, ALEC!!" The voice was loud and playful. I smiled, it reminded me of Emmett.

"I wasn't scaring her, Felix. Now, shut up." Alec's voice was that of wind chimes. It made my body convulse for no reason.

"YAH RIGHT! LOOK AT HER, MAN! SHE'S SHAKING WITH FEAR!" Felix laughed. The Alec's eye met mine again. I felt his cold, sweet breath on my face and shuddered again.

"Am I scaring you, Isabella?" I felt my body spasm and melt. I hated to be called by my full name but when he said it, I didn't mind at all. His voice was melodic, like a song. Like a lullaby in its self.

"N-No. I'm not scared." My word came out low and rushed. Alec's eyes turned a vivid crimson.

"Good! Let's go." He grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the door. I didn't protest. I left my old life behind. I left _them_ behind. Alec's touch just cold touch just felt…right.

**(A.N. Okay peeps! That's the official second chapter. I am very tired right now. It is 5:19 am and I haven't slept in forever. So I am just going to ask you one thing. PLEASE REVIEW! I read somewhere, but I cant remember where so don't stress me: That when readers review, I write faster! Its like magic!!! SO REVIEW PEEPS!!! LOVE YAH MUCH!!!)**

**Love me or hate me,**

**JasperSaysCalmDown ^_^**


	4. Enemies?

**(A.N. Okay my lovelies… I have been thinking about the pace of my story and how quickly I want things to happen. I decided that consistency pays, so I will keep it at a moderate pace. As for now, Bella and Alec are still thinking on enemy levels but their feelings for one another are…on the same frequency, for lack of a better term. I have been busy with work and everything so I haven't updated as much as some of you would like. BUT…This chapter will be a good one. I hope…I really want you to like it!!! Anyhooo… here's the third chapter of **_**Don't Play with Fire. **_**^_^ xoxo)**

**Bella's POV**

I don't think I have ever been more completely confused than I am right now. Every time I think about where I am and who I am with, my mind becomes a conundrum.

Here I sit, on a private jet, on my way to Italy. Under any other circumstances that would be awesome news. Not for me.

I am on a private jet, being watched intently by two sadistic vampires. That is not awesome news. Not for me.

"Are you hungry." I looked up to see red eyes piercing mine. Alec had been staring at me for the better part of the last two hours. It made me uncomfortable, but in a sick way, I like it.

"N-No, not really." Alec gave me an incredulous smirk.

"Then why is you stomach growling?" His soft voice was hypnotic. It made my head swim.

"Maybe it's growling at the scary vampire sitting two feet away from it." I joked. Alec didn't smile much. It would be nice to see a grin on his beautiful face. Wait, NO BELLA! No! He is the enemy! Isn't he?

Alec kept a straight face, but I could see a small twitch at the corners of his mouth. I turned away from his gaze to catch Felix looking offended.

"You think this shrimp," He pointed at Alec. "is scary? HA! Wow, I may have to show you what scary really is, human." I shuddered at his mischievous tone. I heard Alec let out a feral snarl.

"Felix! Do you ever shut the FUCK up?!!!" Alec looked murderous. It probably would have scared me half to death, but all I could do is wonder why he cared what happened to me.

Felix mocked hurt. "Aw, is the wittle vampwire gonna bwite me?" He pretended to cry and used a very Emmett-like baby voice. I laughed. Wait a minuet I _laughed_? Whoa. Alec looked at me like I had betrayed him.

` "What?" I gave him an innocent look. He stared at me for a second. He looked pained. Like he was battling between to things in his head. He turned away from me and looked out the window.

"Nothing. The plane is going to land in a minuet." Alec's voice was different now. He sounded…conflicted. It somehow hurt me to see him like this. I had this urge to hug him and comfort him. Why? I do not know.

The plane started to descend. Felix unbuckled him self and stood up. He stretched. As if a vampire needed to stretch.

Alec walked over to me at a human speed and leaned down to undo my seatbelt. I didn't complain. I STILL don't know why.

His perfect face was inches, no, centimeters from my own. I could feel his cold, sweet breath on my face. I shivered. My heart was going crazy. What the hell is going on?

He grinned a breathtakingly smug grin. My heart skipped a beat then started back up double time.

"You ready to go?" He whispered. His scent intoxicated me and his voice lulled me. I felt my lids get heavy. I suddenly felt…at peace. My breathing slowed and I felt myself drift.

"Isabella?" He whispered. He sounded worried. His sweet scent assaulted my airways and I welcomed it with a huge breath. I inhaled. I felt dizzy. High.

I opened my mouth to speak. All that came out was, "Alec…" Then everything went black.

---OoO---

**Alec's POV**

"Dude! You fucking killed her! Aro's going to murder you!" I ignored Felix and his childish accusations. I stared at unconscious Isabella. The human. The fragile human that I am have conflicted emotions for. Why in the hell am I feeling this way?

"She's not dead you dick! If you'd stop being five years old for a second, you would hear her heart beat." God, Felix is a fucking idiot! I swear, it's like he's in kinder garden.

"SHE'S MOVING! SHE'S ALIVE!!!! IT'S A MIRACLE!!!" Felix the retard yelled. He was hopping up and down like a human on cocaine.

"Shut the fuck up, idiot. You'll scare her!" I couldn't stop the venom that was on my tongue from reaching my voice. Why do I feel this obligation to protect this human girl. She began to stir in the bed.

"Alec?" Her voice was low, but peaceful. It sounded wonderful when she said my name. I went to her side quickly.

"I'm right her, hon." WHOA!!!! What made me say that? It just…came out. Shit!

"Uh, what happened?" She sounded weak and for some reason, I was fighting with myself to go and hold her. To comfort her, but she would probably just push me away. She should.

"Well, you…fainted. I think." She seemed to be rembering something. Then she looked embarrassed. Her face turned bright crimson. Her blood smelled amazing but it didn't call for me. _She_ called for me. I didn't want her blood. I wanted _her_. God!! I'm insane!

"I'm sorry about that. I guess…I guess I was just tired." She hid her beautiful face behind her brown locks. I couldn't stop my self from pushing it behind her ear.

"It's okay, Isabella." I tried to be gentle but still keep my authority. I failed at that. Her heartbeat was frantic. I changed the subject.

"So, how about that food?" I felt like such a pussy. I cant even look this human in the eye. Grr. It's like she has some kind of…control over me. She's like a light and I'm a moth. I drawn to her.

"Uh, sure." She was playing with her fingers. They were long and pale. If it wasn't for her warm skin and frantic heart, she could pass as a vampire. I mean she is beautiful. For a human.

"Okay. Well, I'll go let Heidi know and she'll send something up." I stood up, still not looking at her and walked out of the room.

I turned around to see Felix wink at her. That did it. I snapped.

"WHAT THE FUCK, FELIX?!!! LET'S GO YOU FUCKING PERV!!!" I was breathing hard and low growls were coming from my chest. I couldn't control it. It felt like instinct. Isabella looked surprised but not scared. Good. I don't want her to be afraid. But she should be.

"Sorry, Pyro! Didn't mean to mess with _your_ human." Felix called me Pyro because when I get really pissed, he says he sees fire and my eyes. I excepted this nickname because right now, I am seeing red.

"Let's go." I stalked out of the room with Felix on my flanks. Stupid, idiotic, ass-licking bastard!!! God I would kill him if he- Wait! What the FUCK is happening to me?!!!

"Relax, Pyro. I'm sorry man. I didn't know you felt like that. Why don't you go hunt. I'll let Heidi know to get the human some food. Kay'?" He sounded sincere. And I do need to hunt.

"Okay. Thanks. And her name is Isabella." With that I was gone. I needed to clear my head.

**(A.N. There you are sweeties. I am terribly tired and I need a nap. SO review and maybe even recommend my story to friends. I need the confidence. I need reviews!!! So, pretty please press the magic button at the bottom of the screen!! Thanks. ^_^**

**Forever and Always,**

**JasperSaysCalmDown**


	5. Shamy, sorry :'

**(OKAY!!! Let me make a formal apology to Shamy. I came off as rude and childish and that was wrong. I'm not usually that callous to readers, I was just having a bad day. I didn't know you LIKED my story, because you didn't say. I am an open book and I speak my mind. Yes, I know my writing can be improved and NO I don't want fluffy reviews. I was just being pissy that day. I was tired from working, stressed and hungry and none of those things work well with my attitude. So, I do apologize for my childish ways and want to say that **_**I **_**was the one being a MEANY. Please do continue to read my stories and please don't lighten up on reviews. If I want to be a successful writer I'll have to get used to the criticism. In any case, I have to go. Hope you're reading this Shamy. I am sorry. Xoxo) :'(**

**Always,**

**ThePissyTeenager (i.e. JasperSaysCalmDown)**


	6. Circumstances

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does…I know shut up!!! BUT I do own my pretty silver Volvo which a like better than my pretty red Camaro… So if I own the Volvo then I own Edward!!! Muwhahahahhahahah!!!**

**MY MOM: Why on earth are you laughing like you just destroyed the world?**

**ME: I-I'm…uh… MOMMMMMYYYY!!! STOP WATCHING ME WHILE I'm PLOTTING!!!!!!!**

_**Mom gives me a 'Maybe she's crazy' look**_

**MY MOM: Okay… I'm going to leave now. But just to clear things up, I bought that car, so I own Edward honey. Don't forget that…**

_**Mom winks and leaves room. I cry uncontrollably.**_

4. Circumstances

**Bella's POV**

**--------OoO--------**

I didn't hear the door open, so I didn't know my food was there until I smelt it. I was damn hungry but I just could pick myself up enough to get to the food.

What did Felix mean by '_your human' ? _Was he implying that I was some how property of Alec's? I just don't get it! I mean, I never liked masochistic guys. I think that's why I hate Edward so much now. But the thought of Alec claiming me as his made me feel a burning in my stomach that I hadn't gotten in quite sometime.

And then there was the way he reacted! Had he had been any other vampire I would have been scared shitless when he yelled at Felix.

His eyes had a kind of…light. No, _fire_ in them. It was quite unsettling. Maybe that's why Felix called him Pyro. Hmm. I'll have to ask him.

I looked around the large room. I was oddly comforting. It was big and dimly lit with mahogany wood furnishing. The walls were burgundy. Just like his eyes.

You'd think being shacked up with a family full of vegetarian vampires would at least have had some effect on my judgment but it didn't. I loved Alec's eyes. They surpassed the beauty of any gold eyed pussy ass vampire who happens to be named Edward. Stupid fucker.

The immense hate that I felt for Edward was unfathomable. I wish I was vampire so I could kick his as all the way back to Chicago. Okay, maybe that was out of line.

I don't have a problem with the other Cullens. They did nothing to bother me. I even like Jasper, the one who almost killed me, more than I liked Edward right now.

I was shoveling food down my throat like a pig. Hell, I hadn't eaten in nearly two days. I was finished within a few minuets.

I felt full, so I went to the bathroom and had a human moment. I looked in the mirror before I left the bathroom. Oddly enough, I didn't look bad. I was…glowing! I looked happy.

How I could be happy in the Volturi castle was beyond me. But I was, and I wont let the pass eat away at my euphoria.

I skipped out of the room and didn't trip. Amazing. I hopped onto the huge bed. It was so comfortable. I was so damned overcome with bubbly happiness I didn't notice the presence in the room.

"I see your feeling better. Is there a reason?" I jumped in the air when I heard the smooth hypnotic voice. I flowed like honey. I looked up to see Alec leaning up against the wall near the closet. He had a very sexy, very strange smirk on his face. His bright red eyes shone with fervor. He had just fed.

"I am feeling better now. I think I just needed rest." I lied. I have know idea why I am so happy. But I get the feeling that Alec had something to do with it.

"Hmm. Well its nice to see you so…optimistic under these circumstances." He pushed his self off the wall and walked at an extremely slow human pace toward my bed.

"What do you mean…under these circumstances?" I was honestly confused and a little scared. He just smiled and walked close to me. My heart was going a mile a second. My breathing was heavy.

"Are you afraid of me, Isabella?" He lifted one perfect eye brow and I could see his iris darkening. I was seriously terrified now.

"Y-Yes, at the moment I am very afraid of you. What do you mean by 'these circumstances'?" MY voice was hoarse with fear. He was a few feet away now. He had an impish grin on his angelic face. I blinked trying to flush the tears from my eyes. When I opened them he was right in front of me. His sweet cold breath assaulting my nose. I was breathing harder now than ever in my life. I was so scared yet so…turned on?

"Good you should be afraid. I could hurt you. And to answer your question. I would think that you would be very uncomfortable in a castle full of human drinking vampires. You just seem strangely content. Why is that, Isabella?" I was loosing the battle with consciousness as his scent abused my senses. He noticed and pulled away slightly.

"I feel safer here. I don't know why." I said once I could speak again. His mischievous expression disappeared and was replaced with a softness.

"Exactly. I want you to feel safe here. But you should know that I can easily hurt you. I suggest you keep that in mind. Oh, and by the way, I can smell your…excitement." He looked down lower on my body. I blushed furiously. He smiled that impish smirk again. "Isabella, you are like a vampire magnet. You really should watch yourself though. Wouldn't want my little…friend to get herself hurt."

He brushed his lips across my jaw line making me shiver and melt at the same time. I could feel the pooling between my legs and I cursed myself silently for it. Alec's burgundy eyes got a shade darker. He looked into my eyes like he was searching for something. Then he blew his cold breath across my face.

I closed my eyes, savoring the feeling it gave me. I heard a light chuckle. I opened my eyes but I only caught the door closing quietly.

I collapsed on the bed breathing hard, my head spinning. WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?!!!

**A.N. Okay Okay! I know it's short as all hell but please don't attack me! I did this at work because I had an idea and didn't want to lose it. I will update soon so don't worry. What you need to do my sweets, Is REVIEW!!! If you want to hear more you have to do your part. It aint no "I" in TEAM but there is a U in REVUUUU. I know, I spelled review wrong but whatev. I made my point!!! So you know the routine! Press the magic button and review. Once, Twice, the more the merrier!! Anyhooo! Love you guys a lot a lot! ^_^ xoxo**

**Love me or Hate me, Its still an obsession,**

**JasperSaysCalmDown**


	7. The Devil's Angel

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. Stephenie Meyer does. I also don't own my Volvo. My mother does. Shit. : (**

5. The Devil's Angel

**Alec's POV**

**--------OoO--------**

As I left Isabella's bedroom, all I could think was, WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST DO?! I was literally so confused with my own behavior that it almost hurt.

I stood in the long dark hallway for what felt like hours. Okay, so maybe I flirted a bit. No big deal right? Just trying to make her more comfortable. I sighed.

It's not like I'm attracted to her in any way. NO that's a lie, I am very attracted to her. She has the best body I have seen on any human in my centuries of existence.

I'm not sexually deprived. No, Felix, Demitri and I always have something to…do. But Isabella is different. She's so calm. It makes me furious that she isn't afraid of me.

That's probably why I got so turned on when she said she was afraid. Shit! I need to get a hold of myself. I need to do it soon too. Aro will be back in a couple of days.

I walked at a human pace to my room. We're not on any missions and Aro isn't here, so I don't have to wear my cloak.

I decided to take a cold shower. It would definitely help to clear my mind. I dressed in a kind of daze. What was I feeling for this human? Of course I want her body, that's obvious. But her blood doesn't even appeal to me.

Back at her house when we first came for her, she smelled amazing. But when I looked in her eyes, those deep chocolate eyes, I wanted to protect her. Or do I mean claim her? Either way, I wasn't going to let her get hurt.

I shook out my wet hair. It can just air dry. I walked to the mirror. I didn't have the shadows under my eyes like always. My snowy skin had a kind of…glow to it. I thought of Isabella and how she smiles. My lips turned up into an uncontrollable grin. Then I started to giggle, then chuckle, then laugh. Before I realized what was happening I was laughing so hard, that If I were human, I would surly pass out.

I am insane. I have feelings, for a human. I need help. I need a shrink. Wow. I walked out of the bathroom, my hair still dripping, making trails down my exposed arms. The gray tank top was comfortably tight. It showed how muscular I was.

When I was changed I was only 18. I had some muscles but they weren't fully developed. Now, since vampirism enhanced your features, I was pretty muscular.

Aro still treated me like a kid outside of battle. He thinks that, because I was changed at such a young age that he has to treat me like a teenager. That tends to get a bit frustrating after almost two centuries.

I turned the corner into the sitting area. Felix was sitting on the lounger staring at Heidi. It made me gag. He says he doesn't care for her but even I can tell he's lying. He acts like it's a sin to admit to loving someone. Whoa. I'm a hypocrite. Ha-ha.

"Alec! My main man! How the hell are ya? Still hard for the human?" He was smirking his evil smirk. I stared daggers at him, using my power to disable all feelings. How dare he say that! I wasn't 'hard for the human'. Stupid Felix.

"What was that fucker?" I asked pulling back on my hold so that he could speak.

"OKAY! I'M SORRY! SHIT MAN!" He looked like he was really sorry so I stopped. He shook his head. "I was just stating facts. Don't lie Pyro, you like the human a little more than your puttin' off." I glared at him.

"You don't know what you're talking about, shit-head, so I suggest you shut the fuck up." I didn't mean to get rude, but Felix doesn't know how to let things go.

"Alec, dear, if you do…like her? You should say something. Maybe she's your soul mate." She turned to look at Felix, who turned to look at the fire place. He's always avoiding the obvious. Just like me.

"Uh, right. I'm gonna go…watch TV. See you guys later." I stood up to walk upstairs. I heard Felix laugh.

"Have fun watching…TV? Was that it?" He sounded a bit smug. I just rolled my eyes and went upstairs. Heidi really had a damn good point.

**--------OoO--------**

**Bella's POV**

**--------OoO--------**

My head swam with his scent. What was I feeling? It cant be love, can it? I mean, c'mon! I just met him! AND he's a member of the Volturi. I must be crazy. But he is so, very, very, hot. Ah.

I was lying in the big bed that I guess was now mine. I can't complain. The Volturi sure know how to welcome visitors. Or in my case prisoners. I was snapped out of my reverie by a low knock on my door. I sat up straight.

"Uh, come in?" I didn't know if I had much of a choice. My heart sped up when I saw Alec step inside. He looked deep in thought.

"Hey…are you okay?" I couldn't help but ask. It bothered me very much to see him look so troubled. "What's wrong?" I asked again since he had yet to look at me or answer me.

"I have a problem." He sounded annoyed. With _himself? _Huh?

"What is your problem. Maybe I can help." I really couldn't help, but I still wanted to try. I love to hear him talk. Weird much Bella?

Alec came and sat down on the edge of my bed. Still to far away. It made me antsy. I wanted him closer. He sighed. He turned his body so he was facing me, but didn't look up from his hands.

"You're my problem, Isabella." His voice sounded strained. I just stared at him. _I'm_ his problem? What the fuck does he mean? _I'm_ not the one teasing people with my good looks and sexiness. Asshole!

"What the fuck, Alec? I barely know you, and _I'm_ your problem?! NO! _You_ are your own damn problem." I could feel that anger that I held in for so long building up. I was about to yell again but I seen the look in his eyes. They were black as coal, yet they seemed to sparkle and flit with intense anger.

I shrunk back into the blanket. GOOD GOING BELLA! YOU JUST PISSED OFF A VAMPIRE! YOURE DEAD!

"You didn't let me finish, Isabella!" I could see that he was trying not to scream at me. I just sat there, completely terrified.

"S-Sorry." I could feel my hot tears rolling down my cheeks. Dammit! Why do I cry when I feel any strong emotions! Stupid human shit!

Alec scooted closer and placed his cold hands on my flushed cheeks. He used his thumbs to wipe away the tears. I shivered in fear and comfort.

"No, I'm sorry. I should have explained that better. Will you let me explain?" He was looking into my eyes. I could actually see that fire fading and being replace with softness, concern, and…love? Nah! I nodded for him to go on.

"What I meant to say was, you are my problem because I can't figure you out. You don't seem to react the way most humans do to us. It makes me wonder. You're…intriguing. I want to get to know you more." His soft sweet voice carried me away. How could I deny him anything?

"I'm not affected by you all because I spent two years with vampires as my whole life. I don't find it too terrifying to be around them now. Except you. You scare me… a lot." I didn't try to hide it. My face gave it away. Alec scared the shit out of me. Yet and still, I couldn't stand to be away from him.

"I'm really sorry that I scare you. I'm just not used to being around humans. Well, not the one's that I cant kill." He smiled a little at his joke. I just shivered.

"Okay, look. I'm going to just get to the point, Isabella. I like you. Maybe too much for your own good. I don't want to hurt you, but I cant stay away anymore. If you are even more afraid now than before, feel free to kick my ass. Not that you could. But still." He said his words in such a rush, I had to struggle to catch them all.

"You…like…_me?" _I couldn't stop the skeptics from coming up in my words. Alec Volturi. The devil's personal angel, likes Isabella Swan, used human. Not likely.

"Yes, I like you. A lot." I couldn't stop my erratic heart beat or my lunatic of a grin. I just wanted to kiss him. Kiss him and never stop. Ever. My body was moving toward him but I was cautious. I didn't want to piss him off again. No way.

I was about to say something but I was rudely interrupted. I didn't complain though. My interrupter were the soft cold sweet lips of Alec. _My_ personal angel.

**(A.N. I really had a difficult time writing this. I didn't want to speed through the story, but I wanted Alec and Bella together. I was getting frustrated while writing. I just hope you all liked it. Let me know when you review. I need more reviews if you want more action. I cant write without knowing if people want to read my stuff. So REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW! The more the merrier. And the more reviews the quicker and better I write. Its like magic!!! So press the MAGIC BUTTON!!! Byezy my Lovelies! ^_^ xoxo)**

**Your own Personal Angel,**

**JasperSaysCalmDown**


	8. Change & Happiness

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own TWILIGHT! STEPHENIE MEYER DOES!!! ENJOY THE CHAP!!!**

**Alec's POV**

**--------OoO--------**

The second my lips crashed into hers I knew it. I knew that I could never hurt her. Never leave her. Never deny her anything. I, Alec Volturi was in love. With a human. Good grief.

Isabella kissed me back with enough fire to out burn the sun. I wanted to just take her and do things to make her scream in pleasure but I couldn't.

I won't rush things with her. I will treat her with respect and love. I don't deserve this woman and as long as I have her, I will cherish her.

Isabella pulled away slightly to breath. He hot, sweet breath caught me off guard and I pulled her to me again. My control was slipping…fast. I reluctantly pushed myself away. I wish I hadn't, Isabella looked pained.

"I'm sorry, Isabella. I didn't think-" I didn't finish. This human girl managed to catch me in a moment of weakness. She was now on top of me, straddling my stomach. I could feel her warmth on my cold body. Shit. Damn her for this!

"It's okay, Alec. I liked it." She sounded seductive. She had a light blush growing on her pretty face. I growled at her playfully. She isn't making this 'taking it slow' task easy,

"I noticed." I waved my hand at our…position. Her face turned tomato red. I'd miss that. I sighed and continued. "But, I don't want to rush things, or test my control." I added that last bit for her sake. I wouldn't hurt her. I just didn't want to sound like a prude because I 'didn't want to rush things.'

Isabella sighed and climbed off so that she was laying next to me. "Okay. But a girl can only wait so long…" She trailed off, biting her bottom lip. Dammit she doesn't know how sexy that is.

"Don't worry. You wont wait long. I promise." I kissed her lightly before standing up and walking toward the door. She hopped up behind me. She didn't want me to go.

"Please stay, Alec." She pouted. I sighed. Like I said. I cant deny her anything. I walked back over to the bed where she was on her knees at eye level with me. She smiled impishly and pulled me down so that was on top of her. Almost like reflex, we started kissing again.

This time it wasn't rushed and frantic. It was slow and deep and passionate. I could feel her heart beat, her warmth, her heavy breaths. I felt…human with her. Weird.

I was about to give into my 'slow' rule when I heard the door open. I hopped off of Isabella and turned toward the noise. I was thankful for the interruption. I was just about to cave.

"MY BAD, PYRO!!! Didn't mean to mess up the little fuck-athon! Sorry man!" Felix backed out of the room slowly and closed the door. The second the door clicked closed, I heard his booming laughter. He is such a fucking baby. Dumbass. I turned my attention to Isabella, who oddly, was curled up in a tiny ball. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was shallow. My angel was sleeping.

I walked over to her and kissed her flushed cheeks. Her body relaxed. I didn't want to leave but I had to go set things up for Aro before his return. I sighed, not looking forward to explaining _us_.

"Sweet dreams, Isabella. My angel. I love you." I said the last part barely above a whisper. I didn't want to scare her away. I kissed her one more time before I left her be.

_My_ Isabella. _My _Angel. My _love_.

**Bella's POV**

**--------OoO--------**

I woke up from my peaceful slumber well rested and extremely excited. During the night, I had thought about how my life was going. How I went from, shy, clumsy Bella from Phoenix to danger magnet, still clumsy, Bella of Forks. The Bella that loved Edward Cullen.

Then, I thought of me now. No longer that girl. I am now Isabella Swan of the Volturi and I am in love with Alec.

I heard him last night just as I drifted into my sleep. He called me his angel. He said he loved me. I hope I heard him correctly because I love him too. I want to spend forever with him.

I realize now that I have some decisions to make, preferably before Aro gets back. I always wanted to become a vampire when I was with Edward, but he was so damned selfish that he wouldn't bite me.

Well, guess what? I'm going to become one anyway so his feeble attempts a preserving my humanity have failed miserably. I'd love to see the look on his face when he meets the soon to be Isabella Marie Volturi.

So, it's settled. I want to be changed. I want to become a vampire! I hopped out of bed and ran out into the hall way. I had no idea where I was going but I wasn't about to stop.

I ran full speed not ripping thank god to the spiral stairs. Once I reached the main floor, I turned the corner sharply but ran into something hard. A wall?

"Isabella, what the hell are you doing?" I looked up to see Alec's very amused smile. I melted a little then told him exactly what I was feeling.

"Alec Volturi, I love you. I love you and I want to spend eternity with you. I want to be just like you. " My words were quick but confident. If he denied me now, I would no doubt lose my sanity.

"I was hoping that you felt the same way. This is great! I want to be with you forever too, Isabella. I just hope you'll grant me that prize." He was looking at me with a passion, love and fervor that I never seen in anyone's eye other than Carlisle and Esme.

"I would want nothing more than to grant you that prize, Alec. I love you." Alec smiled his 100 watt smile and picked me up into his arms. Before I could protest, I was on my bed, Alec hovering over me. His crimson eyes, burning into my own.

"I love you, more." He said kissing my lips lightly, making his way down my chin to the hallow of my neck. "Are you ready, love?" His cold breath was on my neck, but I didn't shiver. I wanted this. I wanted it more than anything. I wanted to spend forever with this man…err, boy.

"Yes." I replied simply. He smiled and whispered a quick, "I love you." before I felt his sharp teeth in my neck. Then my wrists, then in many other places. I hissed at the feeling of his teeth piercing my skin. When I felt the heat in my neck and arms, I put my plan into action.

I made a game plan for this moment in my life. Ever since I decided that I wanted this, way back when I met the Cullens. My plan was simple: Think of something happy. Very happy. Bright and exciting, something that makes the pain worth while.

I thought of when I spent time with Charlie and Renee. I thought of Angela and Ben. Even Jessica and Mike. I thought of fun times with Jacob and the pack. I even thought of good times spent with the Cullens. I could hardly feel the burning, though it was there.

I focused myself on the cold arms wrapped around me. The burning was nothing compared to what I felt when Edward left me. I managed to catch a glimpse of Alec's loving face before I slipped into a complete bliss of sleep.

I dreamt of Alec and I. Together. Happy. In love. Laughing, talking. It was the happiest thing that I could think of.

I lingered on this vision of happiness until my heart beat stuttered then stopped forever. I felt a wicked smile cross my lips. My vision of happiness was about to came to life.

**(A.N. Hey lovelies! I hope you liked it!!! I had a great time writing it. Please review. Oh and I need ideas for what Bella's powers should be and if she should be a vegetarian or immune to blood or like Alec. I need help guys!!! So if you have ideas feel free to let me know in reviews and PM's. Totally cant wait for your REVIEWS! I wont write unless I get some reviews and good ideas!!! SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!! I love you all!!! Press the magic button!!! ^_^ xoxo)**

**Love you,**

**JasperSaysCalmDown**


	9. The World's Most Dangerous Predetor:Pt1

**(A.N. Yo! Yo! Yo!! I am totally psyched to post this chapter!! I got so many awesome ideas and reviews, that I cried a little. I would like to thank **_**-WingedGirlFlyLady- **_**and **_**wolfgurl23 **_**for ****their awesomeness and smartness. They helped me pick Bella's powers!!! Thanks guys!!! And I want to thank **_**Alithea Volturi **_**for helping me pick Bella's…diet. Thanks hon!!! You are all awesome and I love ya lotz!!!! I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!!!)**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING, **_**Stephenie Meyer**_** owns Twilight._ Alithea Volturi_, **_**WingedGirlFlyLady, wolfgurl23,**_** and my **_**mother**_** own everything else. I just own my dignity. Barely so… *Dry Sobs* **

7. The World's most Dangerous Predator Part 1

**Alec's POV**

**--------OoO--------**

My mood was giddy. At first, I was a little worried when Isabella wasn't screaming in agony during the transformation. But, inside, I was really happy. I didn't want her in pain. Even if its…strange that she seemed utterly peaceful during the three most painful days of her lif- existence.

I was holding her in my arms when her heart beat stuttered and stopped. This was it. This was the beginning of eternity. The forefront of forever.

I looked at the beautiful angel in my arms. Her face no longer held the rose blush, but still she was stunning. Her marble skin was snow white and gave off a faint glow. She was truly angelic.

A tiny yet triumphant smiled was plastered on her blood red lips. She kept her eyes closed, but her chest heaved as she took an unneeded breath.

"Isabella, love? Can you hear me?" I was anxious as all hell to hear her voice again. She turned a little in my arms so that she faced me directly.

"Yes, my love. I can hear you quite well." Her new voice was the most beautiful sound to ever be made. It was utterly breathtaking. It sounded like a song. High but not shockingly so. Like a fine composition of the best music on earth.

Then she opened her eyes. My breath hitched and I was speechless. Her once chocolate brown eyes were a vivid red. More bright then I had ever seen in my entire existence. Like she had fire in her eyes. Then before I could even process that, they turned violet, then a pale green, then finally burgundy. I was in complete and total awe. What on earth? Her eyes change color? Wow.

"Alec? What is it? Are you okay?" She was sitting up on her elbows looking at me. Worry was etched in her features. I didn't like that. Not at all. I smoothed out the small line on her forehead.

"I'm okay, love. Just…amazed. Your eyes… they…change color?" I didn't mean for that to be a question but the truth was I wasn't sure if I imagined it or not.

"Change color? Hmm." She looked deep in thought. Then before I could speak again she was out of sight. I could see her now, in the bathroom. She was looking in the mirror very intently. She didn't blink or move. She looked like a porcelain doll. Without turning herself from the mirror she spoke.

"Alec. Come here, please." Her voice was a monotone. Far off. Robotic. I was at her side in an instant. She didn't acknowledge my presence.

"Alec, look." She pointed at her reflection, or rather, what would have been. There, in the mirror, was a ball of light. Bright like an aura of some sort. Within it were swirls of different colors. Almost like if you poured various packages of food coloring down a flushing toilet.

The colors spun in blurs and streaks. They were bright and glittering. But the most shocking was what was really there. When you looked into the aura closely, you could see Isabella. It was like she was there, just almost, translucent. See through. All in all, the sight was beautiful and completely amazing.

"What's wrong with me, Alec?" She sounded ashamed. Like she wanted to cry. I pulled her into my arms. How could she think there was anything the matter with her. She perfect.

"Isabella! There is absolutely nothing wrong with you! You are special! That's amazing!" I pulled away to gauge her expression. She was wearing a huge smile. I could see the aura in the mirror brighten significantly. Blindingly so. I had to squint. The gold stream of color brightened.

"Sorry! So sorry, Alec! Oh I'm such an idiot." She insulted herself, but I could placate her now. I was watching her aura. When she had apologized it had darkened. Making the dark blue stream more dominant. I had a theory.

"Isabella honey. Do you want to help me with something?" I asked. She looked surprised at my change in mood but complied.

"Sure…" She looked at me expectantly. I knew exactly what was going to happen. I was going to mess with my lover's mood. I have this feeling that her aura changes depending on her mood. Hmm.

"Good. It'll be fun. I promise." I smiled at her surely before I put my plan into action.

**(A.N. Hey peeps. I know this is short, but in reality, it isn't a chapter. It is part of a chapter. I will be putting up the second part in a few hours. Maybe noon-ish. It's like 1:47 am right now. I'm tired. I just woke up with this idea and needed to post it!!! Sorry for the shortness of it all. I'm still gonna use the other ideas. This is just the one I had in my mind. REVIEW this part still. It helps me. Love you all!!! Nighty Night! -_- xoxo)**


	10. The World's Most Dangerous Predator:Pt2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even my dignity….**

**No one's POV**

**--------OoO--------**

7. World's most Dangerous Predator Pt. 2

Alec and Bella stood in front of the floor length mirror in awe. The aura that was Bella. Alec had a theory as to what it was, but he had to mess around with Bella's mood to test his theory. He put on his best pleading face and looked into Bella's now blue eyes.

"Isabella, I think that those different colors," He pointed at the mirror. She nodded. "Represent you mood and emotions." Alec watched Bella closely as she processed this information.

"You could be right. But how do you know for sure?" Bella was smug. She'd never seen Alec so…enthralled in anything. He circled her like she was a fine piece of artwork. It was quite funny. She was almost waiting for him to scream: "I'll Take this one!"

"Maybe…if you don mind, we could…play around with your mood a bit. Just to see what happens?" Alec was watching her. Apparently afraid she'd say no. She didn't. She just nodded again.

Alec kept quiet though. He had a plan. He walked closer to Bella while watching the aura in the mirror. It was mildly glowing. The dominant color was a light green. He was in front of Bella now. So close that they were touching in all places. He heard her breath hitch and her body stiffened.

The aura in the mirror brightened and flashed bright pink with a long stream of silver slithering within it.

"Isabella, tell me honestly. How do you feel?" He didn't take his eyes off of the mirror.

"Aroused and in love." Bella wasn't entirely sure where Alec was going with this, but either way she told him the truth.

"Hmm." Alec smiled then did something that he knew he would regret. He started to…fondle Isabella in her most intimate places. He felt her knees buckle but he held her up. She moaned loudly. He watched her aura as the pink stream of color grew richer and longer. That meant that pink was passion and arousal.

He stopped touching her. Bella huffed and felt immense anger flush through her. He had turned her on and then flicked her off intentionally.

"Alec!" Bella's voice was rough an almost growl. Not aggressive but still pissed. Alec wasn't listening. He was looking in the mirror. Alec noticed that when he stopped touching her, she got pissed. The pink went away and was replaced by crimson. The silver (love) stayed in place as strong as ever. This made Alec smile.

"Sorry, my darling Isabella. Will you forgive me?" He was holding her now. Looking deep into her eyes. She relaxed under his touch. How could she stay mad at her Alec. She loves him so much.

"I forgive you. I love you, Alec." She never meant it so much in her life. He smiled and turned to look into the mirror. Bella gasped. He aura was all silver. Like melted metal. It was bright and glittery and swirling. Alec recognized it as love.

"The silver is love. Gold is happiness. Red is anger. Green is serene. Blue is sadness. Pink is passion. That's as much as I have figured out." Alec was enthused with his discovery. Isabella is truly amazing.

"Wow. That's…interesting. But Alec, can we stop trying to read my moods for a bit. I really have…other things in mind now." Bella winked. Alec immediately knew what was up. He grabbed her into his arms, bridal style and they made their way back to their bed.

**--------OoO--------**

**Bella's POV**

**--------OoO--------**

I was amazed by Alec's discovery, but he had pushed a button inside me. I was so turned on at this point, that the last thing on my mind was my power. I'm guessing Alec sensed that because we were now in my bed wrestling for dominance.

If my heart could beat again, it would be going haywire. Alec's soft body was pressed against mine. I could feel his now warm breath on my neck as he kissed, and licked and bit every surface of me.

I squirmed underneath him. I had never felt this way before. The passion was so intense it almost hurt. There was a heat building in my stomach and all I wanted was Alec to be inside me. For us to be joined in more ways than one.

"Alec…please…" I cooed. My breath was barely coming now. I couldn't even speak at this point. I felt his warm lips leave my neck and move to my lips. I inhaled his sweet breath. It still managed to make me lightheaded. I love the way he didn't talk. He just shows me how he feels.

He was trailing his tongue down my torso. I didn't realize that we were both naked. I watched him bite at my waist line. I bucked underneath him. The pleasure was too much. I wanted more. I needed more. He was teasing me.

"Alec…" I breathed. He lifted his head so that he could see me. His eyes burned black with passion. He had an impish grin on his face. It only further irritated me.

"Yes, Isabella?" His melodic voice carried me into a new world. He wanted me to tell him what I wanted? Ugh!

"Alec! Please…" I was thrashing under him. He was holding me down with all his might, I could tell. I was a newborn. I was stronger than him. I would have taken advantage of the situation but I was weakened by the intensity of the experience.

"Please what, love?" He was smug. Damn him! He has absolutely no idea what he's doing does he? He does! He is truly the Devil's angel!

"Alec! Please…take me. Make love to me!" I was begging now. I started to put in another plea but was cut short. Alec had placed himself inside me with impressive force. I screamed out in pleasure and pain. The intensity of it, the complete and total ecstasy! I had never gotten to feel like this with Edward. He was such a selfish son of bitch.

"Isabella…" I could see Alec's coal black eyes. They were burning with a love and passion that was all for me. "I love you., forever." He finished. His breath was ragged and his lulling voice was rough.

"I love you too, Alec. For eternity." The truth was strong. It added to the ecstasy. It sent me over into an earth shattering climax. Alec followed me, causing me to have another just as intense.

We didn't stop. We continued making love until…well until…I don't know. It's not like we got tired. Lets just say, It lasted a very long time.

**--------OoO--------**

**Sometime later…**

**--------OoO--------**

I was standing by my open window, watching the rain fall. Alec was somewhere down stairs talking with Felix. Aro would be here soon. I was honestly afraid of what Aro would think of me. Of the me that is in love with Alec.

I heard the door open quietly. Then I felt warm hand wrap around my waist. Alec… I love him so much. More than I ever loved anyone else.

"Are you ready?" He asked. We were supposed to be joining the rest of the…family in the meeting room. I was nervous. What if Aro hated me? What if he's angry because Alec changed me without permission.

"As ready as I could ever be." I turned and gave him a smile. He didn't smile back, just looked skeptical. He was watching my eyes. Reading my mood. Dammit!

"Don't be afraid. What's the worse that can happen? He'll be a little upset. But Aro is a nice man. He wont be upset for long. Trust me, love. Okay?" The way Alec explained things made me feel like an idiot. Why was I so worried?

"Okay. Let's go before I change my mind." I gave him a quick kiss and we made our way down to the meeting room. Here goes nothing…

"Isabella! How wonderful it is to see you! Immortality fits you!" I was immediately surprised with Aro's initial greeting. He wasn't pissed? Huh. I guess I was being paranoid.

"Thank you, Aro. And it's good to see you as well." It truly was. He may have been a little intimidating, but his presence is comforting. Fatherly.

"Please, have a seat, both of you!" I hadn't fully realized we were still standing by the door. Alec pulled me further into the room. He sat in a large chair. It was throne like. I sat next to him. On his left was his sister Jane. Her face showed no emotion. I was on his right. Next to me was Felix. He was wearing his normal annoying grin. I smiled a little.

"Isabella, I wont lie and say I am not disappointed with the both of you. You two went about this without my permission. I am not upset with the end result," He waved his hand at us. We were still hand in hand. Then he continued. "but I am upset that I am the last to find out." He looked at the both of us very seriously.

"I am truly sorry, master." Alec bowed his head slightly. He showed so much respect for Aro. It was interesting.

"It's okay my son. I am not angry anymore. I am quite happy for you both." He smiled a brilliant smile and turned to look at me. "Isabella, have you fed?" He raised a single whit eyebrow. I would have said something, but the burning in my throat prevented that. I managed to get out one word.

"Ouch!" I grasped my throat. It felt like someone shoved a branding iron in there! Shit! So this is what it felt like?!

"I'll take that as a no." Aro chuckled lightly. "Alec, Felix. Why don't you go take her to feed. I'm sure you both need to as well." He motioned for the three of us to stand. I grabbed Alec's hand tightly with the one that wasn't hugging my throat.

"Come on, love. Let's fix that." He kissed my neck lightly. It reduced the burn a little. But not completely. Alec placed arm around my waist and Felix placed on brotherly around my shoulder. I smiled as they led me out of the castle into the cold rain.

"Ugh! I hate the rain!" I growled. It reminded me of Forks! Stupid ass Forks! Almost like god was just trying to irritate me, It rained harder. W. T. F.?!!!?!

"Calm down, ragazza!" Felix shoved me playfully. I attempted to shove back. Felix stumbled and fell to the ground.

"I'm sooo sorry, ragazzo!" I said sarcastically. I meant to push him down. To show him that I was stronger than him now. Alec just laughed.

"You know Italian?" He asked. His perfect eyebrows arched in surprise. I learned it back in Phoenix. I never knew would come in handy.

"Sì, ho imparato molto tempo fa." I told him that I learned a long time ago.

" Non si può mai cogliere di stupirmi." Alec's Italian accent was so hot. I love it. I was about to tell him how sexy he is but then I caught a wondrous scent. My throat ached. I could feel my body go into a crouching position.

"You smell that?" I asked no one in particular. Felix answered.

"Of course we smell it! That's dinner!" Felix had a playful smile on his lips. I wore a smile of my own. An evil sadistic smile. I was about to have a human for dinner. Hmm. I wonder what the Cullens would think of me now. Ha. I don't give damn.

"Just let your instincts take over. Don't let them scream. We'll be close by." Alec let me go and I was off. I flew through the empty streets of Voltera like lightning. It was exhilarating. I could here a faint chuckle behind me. Then Felix.

"Damn. Ragazza is fast. Really fast." he was in awe. Good. He should be. I'm not week Bella anymore. I am the strong, fast, beautiful Isabella Volturi. Get used to it.

I smiled a nasty smile when I saw the human I had been pursuing. He was in an ally way standing on a dumpster. He appeared to be looking through an open window. I looked over his shoulder. Inside was a girl. She looked about 15 or 16. She was getting dressed. And he, this perverted monster was watching. I let my anger out. The sky darkened. Lightning flashed. I growled low and long. The thunder rumbled low and long above me.

The perv heard me and turned to face me. I could feel his embarrassment turn into arousal as he undressed me with his eyes. I nearly gagged. Instead I let a feral snarl escape my lips as the venom pooled in my mouth. When the snarl came out, the lightning slashed across the sky and the rain picked up. Was I doing that? Hmm.

"Hello, beautiful. Would you like to join me? You look like a girl who swings." His word were slurred and he motioned toward the window he had previously occupied. I crouched.

"No you perverted bastard, I don't swing. That's someone's little girl you were watching. Someone's sister. Someone's niece you were about to rape. Do you know that?!" My voice was thick with venom. He raised one thick eyebrow. I growled, the thunder roared.

"I don't care. She teased me, now I'm going to take what I want. She can scream all she wants, I'll just kill her." He had a nasty smile on his face. Wrong answer fucker. I let a loud roar escape my mouth. The sky went black, the rain picked up, the thundered vibrated us, and the lightning flashed bright. Before I even processed what had happened I was flying toward the man and had him in a corner in a mille second.

"NO! YOU WON'T KILL HER! I WON'T LET YOU!!" I couldn't hear my own voice over the rocking thunder and pouring rain. The monster struggled in my arms but I held him firm. He tried his hardest to get away. Then he did something stupid. That dirty little man spit in my face. I let my instincts take over and before he could close his mouth from the gesture. I snapped his neck.

I let my teeth sink into his throat. I drained him. I watched and felt his body go limp underneath me. But I stopped before his heart stopped. I had one more thing to say. I threw his body to the ground. His eye bulged out of their sockets. Blood on my lips, running down in torrents. I smiled and let all my anger come to me. I could feel my body shake with fury. A lot like Jake when he's pissed. Then I said my parting words.

"I. HOPE. YOU. BURN. IN HELL!!!" I had so much venom on my tongue it burned me a little. But that burn would never compare to what happened to that man next. At the last word of my sentence, his entire body became engulfed in flames. The were high and red and orange and…blue?

I watched in awe as the evil man burned. The flames danced and danced. I laughed and laughed. I don't know why I laughed. Maybe at the irony of it all. He set out to kill today, and he was killed. I watched as the body turned to ash. The ash turned to mud as the rain put out the flames and washed the remains down the sewer. I wiped my mouth of the left over blood. I turned to see Alec and Felix standing a very wary distance from me.

Alec looked in shock and awe. Felix looked stuck between laughing and running for his life. Then Alec smiled. The he said in a proud voice. "Il mondo è più pericoloso predatore."

I smiled back. "The world's most dangerous predator." I translated aloud. Alec had me in his arms at once.

"And she's all mine."

**(A.N. All right, there's part two. I worked hard on this chapter. I wanted to show an outline of Bella's "Storm-like" power of controlling the elements. It's different because the elements work with her mood. Any way. REVIEW!!!! I'm going to add a full description of Bella's powers on my profile. Go check it out!!! And while you're there vote on my pole!!! I need to know what to write next. A sequel? Maybe! So, REVIEW! REVIEW! And GO TO MY PROFILE!!! Bye lovelies! ^_^ xoxo)**

**Love,**

**JasperSaysCalmDown**


	11. Bring it, Bitch!

**A.N. This is a Kinda: **_**Lighten the mood **_**Chapter. Before all hell breaks loose…ENJOY!!!**

**Disclaimer: Me no Owny!**

8. Bring it Bitch!

**--------OoO--------**

**Bella's POV**

**--------OoO--------**

It's been 5 years since I officially became a vampire. I learned of my other powers over the course of those years. I was able to control elements voluntarily and involuntarily depending on my mood. I had a mental and physical shield that blocked attacks and other vampire powers. I was telekinetic and I could shape-shift. That was my favorite one.

I had grown extremely close with all the Volturi. Aro had become like a father to me and Caius and Marcus like Uncles. Jane and I were good friends but still had our fights. We always made up though. Felix, Heidi and Demitri were now basically my Emmett, Jasper and Alice. I still loved the Cullens. I just didn't love Edward.

It doesn't hurt to think of him. It doesn't hurt to say his name. It just makes me want to find him and burn him alive, which I am perfectly capable of. I was beginning to get more in-tune with my powers. At first, they were out of control. I used to burn things when ever I got angry, break things, make the entire castle upset when I felt a little blue. Once, when Aro made go shopping with Gianna, I turned into a panther and went MIA for a while. It was quite frustrating. But Alec helped me through it because he is my angel.

Speaking of my angel, Alec. Did I mention that he asked me to be his wife? Well…now you know! I was so happy. I mean, really happy! That day was a sunny day. A bright, sunny, euphoric day. Heidi, Gianna, Jane and I squealed like little girls. I told them and now Jane is my maid of honor, Gianna and Heidi are my brides maids. The wedding is in 3 weeks. It's going to be a 'big deal'. Says father. I've taken to calling Aro father, or daddy if I wanted something.

Don't get me wrong, I love Charlie and I miss him so much. But I cant linger in the past. If I have to live an eternity grieving for him, I will never be happy. But he does hold a special place in my heart. The place where home is. I will always love my dad.

The castle is in full swing today. Covens have started arriving for the wedding. Some will be staying here at the castle. There is to be a big ball before the Wedding. The ball is to introduce me formally to the vampire world as Isabella Volturi. I'm not nervous per se, just…cautious. I know all the covens are coming and that undoubtedly means the Cullens as well. They think I'm dead. That's the story that Aro released. I was in a car accident. Burned beyond description. Renee was devastated. I check on her from time to time. She and Phil are still together. They have a daughter. Her name is Marlie. She's adorable. I just wish I could talk to them in person, but that isn't possible.

I was in the music room on my piano. Yes, I had become addicted to playing. I even played my lullaby from time to time. I hated Edward but I still love that song. It's a part of me. Of my life at a happier time. A time before the hate and anger and pain. I time I miss, but would never return to if given the choice.

I felt warm hands on my shoulders as I sat at the piano. They massaged me, making me slump slightly. Alec.

"How are you my dear?" He asked. He had gone hunting with Jane and Felix. I stayed behind. I didn't hunt as much anymore. As my powers grew stronger, my bloodlust decreased. I only fed when I needed to interact with many humans at once.

"I'm fine. Have fun hunting?" I turned to face him. I was sitting and he still stood. My head was now about the height of his chest. I leaned in and snuggled there.

"Yes, it was nice. I got a car jacker. Jane got a escaped felon. Felix…well Felix is careless." He frowned at this. We had taken to only killing humans that were criminals. It felt horrible to kill innocent people. But Felix, he didn't stick to that any more than the nomads did. That damned Felix. But he was my brother. I loved him dearly.

"That's good. I get to punish him now. But you get a prize." I gave him a sly smile and bit his chest gently. He moaned.

"Oh really, and when-" He didn't finish. We were rudely disrupted by Caleb, one of the guards.

"Lady Isabella. Master Aro with like to speak with you in the throne room." He said. I nodded and he left. I looked up at my Alec.

"Rain check?" He asked. I nodded and we made our way to the thrown room

Father was sitting in his normal spot with Uncle Caius to his left and Uncle Marcus to his right. They all wore their 'Bella's going to be pissed' faces. What the hell is going on?

"Isabella dear, please, sit." I walked to my throne. It was placed next Marcus. Alec followed and sat beside me.

"Yes?" I asked simply looking at them. I could feel their nerves. What did they do now? They always found a way to anger me. Whether it be sending me on a mission far from Alec or making me shop with Heidi and the wives. The always found a way. Lets see what the guys have done this time around.

"Well, we are having some guests today. They will be staying in the castle until the ball and if you approve, the wedding." My father's voice was slow and cautious because he knew I was a ticking time bomb. One wrong move and BOOM! I go off. I decided to play a game with them all. I knew he meant the Cullens. Why else would he expect me to give a damn what covens came. It was no different with the Cullens. I don't care. If they want trouble then, Aro be damned, trouble they shall get. Like Emmett used to say: Bring it, Bitch!

"What visitors, daddy?" That's right, I played the daddy card! He gave me slight smile. He was giving waves and waves of nervousness and fear. I would never hurt my father or Uncles but I was intimidating at times.

"Um, the Cullens." He leaned back in his throne as if to flinch away from an on coming train. I had to hold back a laugh. This is going to be good. I stared at them with my poker face. When ever I was really pissed, I showed no emotion. That's how Alec knew if I were really okay or not. I had no emotion on my face as I stared blankly at my Father and Uncles. I could see Uncle Marcus flinch. I fought a giggle.

"Daddy…" I made my body shake with fake anger. Omg. If they fall for this I will not let them live it down. I let the heat build in my hands and I saw the smoke start to generate. Alec tried to hold me but I gave him a 'back the fuck up' look. He did.

"Now, darling. Just…relax." Father reached out to me but I put up my shield. His hand hit an invisible wall.

"RELAX? HOW COULD YOU ARO?! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE THEM!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'D DO THIS TO ME!!" I was yelling very loud and I could hear the thunder out side. This is defiantly gonna be hilarious.

"Honey, I am sorry. I can make them leave. They are already here but I can have them escorted off this property." He looked genuinely scared now. How I managed to frighten Aro Volturi remains a mystery to me. I stood up and got in his face.

"I only have one thing to say to you, Aro…" I was leaking venom and my right hand was flickering flames. I couldn't hold my laughter much longer…

"W-What is that, dear?" He was leaning as far away from me as he could. I shot him one evil glance and then burst out laughing. I was rolling on the floor clutching my sides. If I were human I would be dead. It was so funny. They all looked at me with stunned disbelief only making me laugh harder.

"I-CAN'T…BELIEVE YOU…FELL…FOR…THAT!!!" I yelled between laughter. Alec looked into my eyes, probably gauging my mood then he had a smile on his face, then a grin. Then he was laughing just as hard as I was.

"Isabella, that was hilarious!" He kissed me softly on the lips.

"Why, thank you my darling, fiancée!" I was getting off the floor now. Aro and my uncles looked pissed. Oops.

"You. Were. Joking?" Asked Aro.

"You. Aren't. Mad?" Asked Marcus

"That. Was. Brilliant!" Exclaimed Uncle Caius with his diehard smirk.

"Yup! I was joking. I'm not mad. And yes Uncle, I know I'm brilliant." I gave my uncle a quick hug. He returned it.

"So, Isabella. You don't have a problem with the Cullens staying here." My father asked me. I bet he thought would go AWOL and try to murder them.

"Nope. Why would I be. The past is the past. Let it be that. I won't let them ruin my happiness. And if they try, I'll handle them." I gave my father a kiss on the cheek.

"That's my little soldier! Never let'm bring you down!" Dad said. it's a rare thing to see Aro smile but when he does, it makes you smile too.

"So when are they coming, father." I asked taking my place on my thrown.

"Oh, in about…Now." He said and then he put on his 'I'm a tough cookie' face. It was quite cute, really.

I turned forward and put on my 'try me' face as the family that had changed my life for better and for worse walked through the door. This. Is. Going. To. Be. FUN.

**A.N. I know this chapter wasn't near serious. But come on! Bella lives with the VOLTURI! I needed a happy moment before the Cullens come. Edward's gonna get it! And his little dog too! Just Kidding!! Lol! But he is bringing someone along! Guess who! If you guess right I will give a virtual chocolate bunny!!! Mmm chocolate bunnies… ^_^ Well anyway! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Much Love,**

**JasperSaysCalmDown**


	12. Cat got your tounge?

**A.N. I decided to go easy on the Cullens (minus Eddie) In this chapter. I had fun writing! Have fun reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing!**

* * *

9. Cat got your tongue?

**The Cullens POV**

It was quiet in the Cullen mansion. Since they had left Forks, left Bella, it was always quiet. No one spoke, no one smiled, no one did anything but hunt and mope. Well that's everyone except Edward.

Edward had decided not even a month after leaving Bella that he would move on. He said, "Why linger on that human? I'll find new love." It had hurt the other Cullens to no end to hear this. They all loved Bella so much, even Rose misses her. Now it's been 12 years. She's dead. Gone forever. Charlie's gone too. And it's all because of Edward.

_Alice's POV: I miss my sister. My Best friend. And stupid dick headed Edward had to take her away! UGH!! I hate him. He's lucky Carlisle won't let us kill him! Stupid fucker._

Alice dry sobbed in her room.

_Jasper' s POV: I Hate him. I hate Edward. How could he leave my little sister behind. Alice loved Bella. Now all she does is cry. These emotions are out of control! I miss Bella…_

Jasper sat on the front porch trying to hold back tears that would never fall.

_Emmett's POV: Belly-poo I'm sorry! I hope you can hear me in heaven! I promised I'd always be there and I lied. It's all Edward fault! I miss you Bella, I'll kill that fucker if he crosses me, I swear!_

Emmett was shaking with the sorrow. Rosalie held him close.

_Rose's POV: I miss my sister… I hate Edward. I cant believe he'd leave her for that skank bitch, Tanya. I hope they both burn in hell for destroying Bella._

Rosalie bit her tongue to keep from screaming at the agony of losing Bella.

_Carlisle POV: My daughter…My Bella is…dead. I miss her dearly. I should have told Edward no. My son did this! My son caused this pain! Damn him!_

Carlisle sat in his study with his head down.

_Esme's POV: My daughter is gone. I don't have a three sons. I have two. Edward is no son to me! I miss you Bella dear. Forever._

Esme sat in the garden looking at a photo of Bella from her 18th birthday party.

No one moved from their places when the silver Volvo pulled in. No one dared look at them. It only made it harder not to kill them both. Edward saw his family mourning and only chuckled.

"She's been dead for 5 years, get a fucking grip." He smiled at Jasper as he walked up the steps, Tanya on his flanks. He didn't make it far though because Alice flew down from her room and tackled him.. Punching, scratching, biting him every where. Tanya tried to pull her off but Rosalie stopped her with a punch in the chest.

"I HATE YOU!!! YOU KILLED MY SISTER!!! IT'S AL YOUR FAULT SHE'S DEAD!!!" Alice pummeled Edward furiously. He tried to fight back to no avail. Jasper didn't try to calm them, he had no more motivation. Emmett didn't try to break it up, he had no more strength. Esme stayed in the garden, for she had no love left for Edward. Carlisle would have stayed in his study, for he did not care what happened to Edward anymore. But he had just gotten a call from Italy. There was a ball and every coven is to attend.

He came down stairs and stopped the scrabble.

"STOP IT, NOW!" He yelled fatherly. They all stopped. Esme was at her husbands side now.

"Thank you father," Edward said dusting off his clothes and wincing at the scratches all over his face. Carlisle rolled his eyes at Edward.

"I didn't stop it to save you, buffoon. I stopped it because I have an announcement." He watched his family closely. "We are all going to Italy. The Volturi has invited us to a ball."

"Really! A ball? Oh, Eddie, it will be so fun!" Tanya was hugging Edward like a fucking horny Chihuahua.

"Are you all going to go?" Carlisle asked. Everyone nodded. It would be nice to get out of the house.

Everyone went in their different directions to prepare and mourn of course. They had no idea that they wouldn't have to mourn for long.

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

I was cool. Calm and collected as the Cullens came through those doors. They didn't look at me only at Aro. I didn't realize father was speaking. So, I decided to mess around a bit. The attention wasn't on me, so I shifted. I made herself a panther. A black panther. Alec saw me and gasped. Drama King.

"Love, what are you doing?" He whispered urgently. No one noticed. Good. I just licked Alec's hand and he left me alone. I listened to Aro. I caught on to the last part of a sentence.

"-my daughter Isabella." I heard the Cullens gasp and Aro groan.

"Isabella, dear. Please return to your normal form." He shot me a pleading look and I growled low. He pulled his hand away from me. Uncle Caius was giggling next to me. He ran his hand through my fur. I purred loudly.

The Cullens looked in shock. I could see Carlisle switch into research mode. He gave off waves of fascination. Then I turned my attention to Edward. That son of a bitch! He brought Tanya! Oh, he's gonna get it. I could feel something poking on the contours of my mind. I opened my mind and let him in.

_Hello, Eddie. Miss me? _I thought. The shock on his face made me want to laugh. He was feeling disbelief, disbelief, fear, fear…love? Oh I can't have that now can I?

"B-Bella? Is that you?" He started to walk toward me hand out stretched. He met my shield. I shifted back into my normal form. I sat with my legs crossed defiantly and I ran my hand through my long hair.

"12 years hasn't made you any less of a pussy I see." I laughed to myself. Alec chuckled and kissed my neck. Edward growled, Caius laughed and Aro looked stuck between laughing and telling me to go to the corner. I saw as the realization dawned on them all.

"Bella? Bella!" Alice ran full speed to me and I welcomed her with open arms. The guard tried to grab her but I waved them off. "Bella, oh, Bella! I thought you were dead! I missed you! I'm sorry for leaving! Please forgive me!" She was holding me tightly.

"I missed you too, Alice. I forgive you. I have a feeling it wasn't your fault." I shot Edward a 'die now!' glare. He winced. I hated him so much.

"There will be plenty of time to catch up later. I need to speak with my daughter and then she'll meet you all in the library." Aro said. The Cullens all left the room. The second the door closed, Alec, Caius and I burst out laughing.

"They were in shock, love. The cat thing, brilliance!" Alec kissed me again and Caius nodded in agreement. Aro looked annoyed and Uncle Marcus looked bored.

"Isabella. You mustn't make a joke out of everything darling." He gave me a small smile. I nodded. "You may go." He waved me off. I left. Alec stayed behind to talk to Aro.

I reached the library and heard the Cullens talking from inside. Then I heard that bitch Tanya.

"Edward, If you leave me for that whore I swear-" She didn't finish because I walked in.

"What was that Denali? I'm a whore am I? May I ask why that is?" I stood right in front of her. The growl were slipping through my lips and she did something that she probably shouldn't have. She crouched and growled at me. Bad move, bitch.

"I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU-" She never finished that one, I sent a wave of pain her way and her body fell to the floor. She looked like a fish out of water.

"Now, let me tell you one thing, bitch. You are in my home. My territory. Got that? You respect me like I should be respected. You are not to address me as anything other than Lady Isabella and if you fail to do so, I will rip you fucking face off. _Comprendere?_" I let up on the pain and waited for her answer.

"Y-Yes, Lady Isabella." The Cullens looked like they wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. Edward looked pissed. I let Tanya get up and he grabbed her into his arms. He shot me an evil glare.

"Watch it Cullen. I'll make you my bitch too." Emmett burst out laughing. I just smiled and took a seat. "So, how's life?" I asked casually. They all looked in utter shock and confusion. I sighed. "Okay, ogle Bella…Done yet?" I looked at them. Carlisle snapped out of it first.

"Oh, Bella! We were just a little…surprised to see you here. I mean, we thought you were dead 5 years ago." He said.

"I actually died 12 years ago, when my family left me and my father was killed. I was reborn as a Volturi 5 years ago." I said simply. They all looked in pain.

"We are sorry Bella." I turned to see Rosalie standing next to me. Rosalie Hale. Sorry. Dear lord. I stood up and hugged her to me. She hugged me back just as tightly. "I'm so sorry Bella. I was mean, and a bitch. I'm sorry!" she was sobbing into my shoulder.

"It's okay Rosalie. I forgive you. I forgive You and Emmett, and Carlisle and Esme, And Jasper and Alice too. Don't apologize to me. No more sorry's. That is behind us. Let's leave the past the past, okay?" I asked them all. Edward caught that I did not forgive him.

"Can you find it in you heart to forgive me Bella?" He looked like a pathetic puppy dog. I smirked my evil little smirk.

"My heart has no place for you, Cullen. It never will." I turned and started a conversation with Alice and the others. Edward looked on the verge of tears but I ignored him. Whatever pain he feels now, he'll have to deal with it. I told the Cullens everything. About what happened to me after I left up until my engagement with Alec. They were all happy and said they would come to my wedding. Edward just looked pissed. I felt giddy. I hope his heart rips in two.

It was late now. We'd switched to the music room and I was playing my piano. The Cullens were all engaged in other activities. Alice was talking to Rose and Gianna about the wedding. Emmett and Felix were arm wrestling. Demitri and Jasper were talking about wars and stuff that I found boring. Esme and Carlisle were sitting on the sofa hand in hand whispering to one another. I admired them. They were adorable. Tanya was flirting with Caleb right in front of Edward. Edward just looked utterly pissed.

"Tanya! What the hell?" He yelled at her. She just rolled her eyes and flipped her ugly blond hair.

"What?! You sit there ogling that damned bitch over there and you get mad at me? Fuck you, Edward. Go play with the little princess over there. You know you want to. But make sure she doesn't get to close, I may have to snap her pretty little neck." Tanya was fuming. Dumb bitch. Everyone looked at me as if I would explode. But I didn't. My face was expressionless. The Cullens didn't know what was going on.

"I can't get a read on her emotions. It's like she isn't even there…" Jasper said to Carlisle. Demitri, Felix and Gianna all watched me cautiously. They new I was the furthest thing from calm.

"Oh, shit! Demitri, get Alec! Ragazza! Calm down!" Felix was next to me in a flash. Gianna looked utterly terrified.

"This is not good." Gianna was backing away slowly. Rose and Alice were confused.

"Ragazza, you need to breathe. Calm down…" He tried to touch me but drew back immediately.

"Shit! Everyone back up!" Felix yelled. They all complied, except Tanya. No she was enjoying this. Good. Because so was I.

"What's going on!" Alec was in the room now. He started to grab me but Felix grabbed him.

"No Bro. Don't touch her." He showed Alec his bruised hand where he had been burned.

"Isabella, love. Relax. Be cool, okay. Tanya didn't mean it okay." He was trying to calm me but he could already tell from my bright red eyes that I was over the deep end.

"No! I meant exactly what I said. It isn't my fault she can't handle a little competition." Tanya was advancing on me. I just sat at the piano, expressionless.

"What's wrong, Bitch? Cat got your tongue?" She joked. I could feel my lip turn up into the nastiest smirk ever. My eyes burned crimson and my skin was starting to smoke.

"Oh shit. Well, I tried to help you, Denali but you pushed it. Now you'll have to deal with it." Alec stepped away from me and crossed his arms.

"What? Is she gonna turn into a little kitty-" Tanya didn't finish her sentence. In fact she never will. She was consumed in flames. I sat there as she screamed and pleaded. No one moved. No one dare crossed me to help her. Not even Edward. And right when she was about to die. I stopped.

I stopped because I didn't want to kill the bitch. Just make her suffer. And boy did she suffer. Her burns were starting to heal already but it was still fun to hurt her. There was a lone flame on my right hand.

"Let's get something straight, whore. I don't want Edward. I never will want him. And if I did, you would be no competition. Another thing. I hate Edward with my entire being but I won't let you talk to him that way. No matter what he did to hurt me, he deserves respect. And about you snapping my neck. Ha. You'll never make it that far. If you keep this up, you won't make it back to Alaska, got it?" She was shaking with fear. Edward looked at me with admiration. I sent him a tiny smile. One that said, 'that could easily be your ass on fire'

I waited for Tanya to answer but she couldn't.

"What's wrong, Bitch? Cat got your tongue?" I asked with a smirk I got up and turned toward the door.

"C'mon, love." I grabbed Alec with my not burning hand. "I'll see you all later." I walked on. But stopped beside Tanya.

"Oh, and Tanya?" She looked at me with enough hatred to fuel the biggest fire. I smiled sweetly at her. "Happy Healing." I said and hit her shoulder with my flaming hand. She yelped and pain, but no one dare touched her.

Alec and I retreated to our room. He threw me on my bed with impressive force.

"That was so sexy, Isabella." He started to kiss me everywhere. I was really enjoying today. I got to torture Eddie's new girl friend and tomorrow I'll torture him!

"I'm glad you liked it, Pyro. There's more to come." He moaned into my neck making me laugh.

"I can't wait.." He said. I just nodded.

"Me neither." I said. I was going to make this the best three weeks of my life and the worst in Edward and Tanya's existence.

**

* * *

**

**A.N. Wasn't that fun?!! Well, not if you were Tanya or Edward. Now, I promised to get Eddie-poo so I'll do that next chapter. I was going to off Tanya, but I decided against it. This chapter kinda went astray. I was writing straight from my heart and this is what I got. Sorry to disappoint anyone! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Love,**

**JasperSaysCalmDown**


	13. Don't Fuck With Bella!

**A.N. Hey guys! Just a quick note before I start: I'm going to give you the Last chapter from the Cullen POV. Just so you'll know what they were thinking. It will be in 3rd person Omniscient. If you have no idea what POV that is, it's the one that knows everything!!! Okay, I'm done! ENJOY! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: If I owned any of this, I would be rich and my name would be Stephenie Meyer. But I don't own this, I'm broke, and my name is JasperSaysCalmDown…*Sob***

* * *

10. Don't Fuck With Bella!

**The Cullen POV**

The Cullen family and Edward's bitch, all gathered in the throne room. The minuet they entered they felt the presence. It was a feeling of nostalgia. Alice felt it most. She tried to look into the future but came up short. Her visions weren't showing her anything other than a change in weather and even that wasn't sure. Aro cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Welcome! It's so pleasant of you all to join us!" They all greeted him. They knew that Aro was the happiest when he was hiding something lethal. Carlisle was especially aware. Edward tried to read Aro's mind but all he came up with was random irrational number. He huffed. What were the Volturi up to now.

"I gathered you all here for one reason. You are the only coven that I am close to and trust. The rest of the covens will not find out about this until the ball but you will find out now." They too enthralled in Aro to notice Bella change form. Aro continued.

"About five years ago, I came across something spectacular. I found a human whom, not only di not fear us, but wanted to join us. In this human I found bravery, loyalty, and heartache." Aro looked directly at Edward when he said that. Edward was oblivious. The last thing on his mind was Bella. Tanya off-handedly threw flirty smiles at Marcus. Marcus of course looked…bored.

"But with that heartache, I found strength. This human was the strongest I had seen in many millennia. I took her in as my own. Changed her. And now she is the strongest vampire in existence. I love her dearly and as long as you are all here, she shall be respected." Aro gave them all the once over. They nodded.

"Well, without further a due, meet my daughter, Isabella." Aro motioned his hand in Bella's direction and could only groan. Bella was playing around at a serious time and his brother wasn't even trying to stop her. But, he could only expect that from Caius. The Cullens all but had heart attacks. Alice was hopeful. This could be Bella! She could redeem herself for all the her family had done! Edward stood there paralyzed. Aro was getting annoyed with his daughter shenanigans.

"Isabella, dear. Please return to your normal form." He tried to reach for her but she growled. Aro knew enough of Bella to know she wouldn't hesitate to bite. So he left her be.

Bella on the other hand was having fun with Eddie-poo. Edward was trying to read her mind but couldn't get in. He was about to give up when he heard her. _Hello Eddie, miss me? _Edward's heart lurched. His head spun and his knees weakened. It couldn't be her. He thought. In this form. A panther…Impossible. She probably hates me! No, she does hate me! Shit! She's gonna kill me, Aro said she was powerful! Dammit I wish I hadn't left her. Oh love! I'm sorry!

"B-Bella? Is that you?" Oh, Bella! I'm sorry, Bella. He tried to reach out and touch her, but was met by a wall of some sort. What the hell? Is she blocking me?

When Edward looked up at the Panther, It was gone. In its place was Isabella. She's beautiful. But her eyes. Those aren't _my _eyes. Those are the eyes of a monster. No…not Bella. That can't be her. He denied the facts…until she spoke.

"12 years hasn't made you any less of a pussy I see." Edward recoiled. That _is _Bella! His Bella! And she was laughing at him. Why? She didn't miss him? Then he seen Alec laughing and kiss Bella's neck. How dare he! She left me for him! He's pathetic! Edward growled and Bella laughed more.

Alice was nearly undone. She was on the verge of tears. She had her sister back!

"Bella?" She wanted to see her eyes. When Bella turned to face Alice directly, she knew it was her Bella. "Bella!" She launched herself at Bella. She was surprised that Bella opened up to her. Alice's body heaved and shook with dry sobs and Bella comforted her.

How could I do this to my sister?!! She apologized to Bella more times than she could count.

Everyone else were still in utter shock.

_Carlisle: My god. What have we done? We've left her to the likes of evil. But look at her, she's so beautiful. My daughter… I don't care that she's a part of the Volturi, I will not leave her side again!_

_Esme: Oh my! Bella! She's alive! She's here! Oh! I will do whatever it takes to win her back! I'm so happy to have my daughter back!_

_Jasper: …_

_Emmett: Belly-poo! Oh how I've missed you!_

_Jasper:…_

_Rosalie: I cant believe it's her! God she looks amazing! I will make it up to her! I will get my sister back._

_Jasper:…_

_Edward: She forgave Alice, why can't she forgive me?_

_Jasper: …_

_Tanya: That's her?! I hate her already! And look at how my Eddie is watching her! Skank!_

_Jasper: I. Can't. Believe. This. My…I…BELLA!!!!_

The Cullens were damn near about to bombard Bella when Aro cut in.

"There will be plenty of time to catch up later. I need to speak with my daughter and then she'll meet you all in the library." Aro waved them off and they left without a fight. But once they were in the library, all hell broke loose.

"Edward! This all your fault! If you hadn't left her for this…this…TRASH! She wouldn't be a damned Volturi!" Esme yelled so loudly and so furiously the even the guard flinched away. They all looked at Esme as if she grew a second head. Esme never curses no less insults anyone! She must be pissed!

"How is it my fault that the stupid girl ran to the Volturi after we left! She gave herself up!" Edward yelled back. Esme brought her hand up and slapped him. Hard. As fuck.

"You Bastard." Her words were a hurt whisper but held enough power to cause Edward to recoil. Esme stalked off to the sofa and sobbed heavily. Jasper punched Edward in the side.

"I fucking hate you! Look what you did to mom, ugh!" He yelled in Edward's face and went to calm Esme.

Carlisle just stood there. Watching what had become of his family. He only had two words for his son.

"You'll pay…" With that, Carlisle joined his wife and son on the sofa. He had no more patience with Edward.

"I hope she rips you to shreds you piece of shit." She pushed past Edward nearly knocking him over. She gave Tanya a simple "Whore." And joined her Parents and brother.

"Wow, man…Bella's gonna kick your ass. That's a good thing too. I hope she knows she's got back up." He gave Edward the dirtiest look that any of them had ever seen on playful Emmett. Edward flinched. He was breaking. His family hated him. His Love hated him. He had really fucked up.

"I. HOPE. SHE. KILLS. YOU." Alice said, not even bothering to look at him. Now all he had was Tanya.

Tanya watched this transaction with fury. But when she looked in Edward eyes and saw the guilt, the regret, she was livid.

"Edward! If you leave me for that whore I swear-" Suddenly the door creaked and in walked the whore her self. Tanya was about to launch into a heated brawl with Bella but was cut short.

"What was that Denali? I'm whore am I? May I ask why that is?" Bella had caught Tanya in the act. Tanya was petrified but put in her tough act. She wasn't going to look weak in front of them all. She crouched ready to pounce letting a warning growl slip out. Who does this home wrecker think she is!

"I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU-" She started but she stopped immediately. A sharp pain went through her body. It turned into a burn worse than transformation. She fell to the floor and her body convulsed. The Cullen instinctively looked for Jane. When they realized Bella was doing that, they all took a step back. _GO BELLY-POO! _thought Emmett. _THAT"S MY BAD ASS LITTLE SIS! _He was enjoying seeing Tanya suffer.

"Now let me tell you one thing, Bitch. You are in my home. My territory. Got that? You respect me like I should be bespectacled. You are not to address me as anything other than Lady Isabella and if you fail to do so, I will rip your fucking face off. _Comprendere?" _Tanya felt the pain stop but not completely. This whore! She thought. She was going to yell at Bella but stopped when she seen her eyes. They were pitch black with bright red swirling like snakes within them. I t was the most terrifying thing she had ever seem. So, she complied.

"Y-Yes, Lady Isabella." She stuttered. It hurt for her to speak. Like her tongue was on fire. Then she looked around the Cullen. She was humiliated. They all wore smug smirks. It made her want to puke. I hate them! She then looked at Edward. Good. He looks pissed.

"Watch it Cullen. I'll make you my bitch too." Edward stood there, speechless. He couldn't find his voice. He couldn't breathe. He could feel the anger within him. He felt the love too. He still loved her. But it was a love fueled by pure hate. This Bella. The Votluri's Bella. He hated her. This was not the Bella he left in Forks. Oh, no. This was something else completely. This was a Volturi. No, if, and's or but's. She was pure evil.

He stood there in that place and watch his family interact with that demonic creature. But he noticed. The Bella that spoke with them, was Bella from Forks. The happy Bella. The sweet innocent 17 year old girl. He felt hope within his rage.

"Can you find it in you heart to forgive me Bella?" He asked, putting on his dazzle face. She didn't even look at him when she answered. That hurt.

"My heart has no place for you Cullen. It never will." He felt his heart break at those words. It broke in two. Then four. Then eight. And it didn't stop until it was only shreds of something dead and long gone. He felt nothing. Nothing but anger. If she hates him, then he hates her.

The rest of the Cullen got comfortable in the music room later that night. Esme and Carlisle were simply giddy.

"Oh, Carlisle. We should buy a home near here so we can be close to Bella." Esme was on the sofa with her husband. She was in complete and total bliss.

"That's a fantastic idea, love." he said kissing her lightly.

Emmett found comradary in Felix. They arm wrestled.

"Oh! Dude, your strong!" Felix exclaimed while trying to push down Emmett's hand. Em just laughed.

"You're good too, man. But not good enough." He slammed Felix's hand down and they laughed and joked loudly.

Jasper and Demitri talked for hours about boring war crap. (Won't go there.)

The girls talked on and on about wedding dresses and decorations and honeymoon plans.

Tanya flirted at the door with the guard Caleb. Caleb flirted back mildly because Edward kept giving him looks. _Hey man, it's his girl. He should take charge. _Caleb thought. Edward got angry.

"Tanya! What the hell?" Edward was fuming. How dare she disrespect me that way!

Edward only latched on to half of what Tanya said because he couldn't turn away from Bella. The look in her eye was one that was all but terrifying. It was dead. Lost. Non-existent. Her expression was totally calm, but that only made it more terrifying.

Bella sat on the bench and the Cullen watched her. Waiting for her to go off. She didn't.

_Carlisle: Oh boy, poor Tanya. Wait, why is Bella not angry?_

_Esme: What ever Bella does to her, that trash deserves it. But why is Bella just sitting there?_

_Jasper:…_

_Alice: That whore! Go get her Bella! Bella? Why is she not doing anything!?!_

_Jasper…?_

_Emmett and Rosalie: KICK HER ASS BELLS!_

_Emmett: Wait…_

_Rosalie: What is she waiting for!?!?_

_Jasper:…nothing…I can't get a thing from her emotions…_

"I can't get a read on her emotions. It's like she isn't even there…" Jasper was utterly confused. Tanya was smug. Gianna, Felix and Demitri were scared for Tanya's life at this point. Bella was to far gone…she was on White Rage…shit.

_Gianna: OH…_

_Felix: MY…_

_Demitri: DAMN!_

_Felix, Demitri, and Gianna: Goodbye Denali!_

Everything after that point was a blur in time for the Cullens. Edward heard Felix's thoughts and moved as far away from Tanya as possible. Gianna made all the other back up as well.

"What's going on?!" Asked Alice to Gianna.

"Uh…Blond Barbie is about to get burned…" Gianna said simply and walked to the nearest corner of safety.

The Cullens all watched Bella and Tanya interact. They watched as Felix tried to embrace her but was burnt brutally. They watched as Tanya advanced on Bella. They all thought the same thing, even Edward. _Damn, she's stupid._

Alec came in and tried to get Bella to calm down. But Tanya only made it worse with her big mouth. Then, before they could catch what happened to cause it, Tanya was a ball of Fire.

The Cullen all cringed away from the expression on Bella's face. It held no life. But her eyes. Her eyes burned brighter than the fire that she produced. It was bloodcurdling. Right now, that wasn't Bella. No. That was some form of Satan. Emmett had to hold back the urge to put up a finger-cross and yell 'THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELS YOU!' He resisted because Edward told him no and Alice saw the outcome and it wasn't in Em's favor. They all were okay, but then she spoke.

Her voice was so calm. So sickly sweet that it hurt just to hear it. It was the kind of calm that made you want to run for cover. Her voice was angelic, her word were demonic. No one moved. No one tried to help poor Tanya. They valued their lives, unlike her.

They stayed in place until Bella left the room. And even then, no one spoke. But all of their minds were in the same place:

_DON'T FUCK WITH BELLA!_

* * *

**A.N. All done!!! I had to get it in the Cullen's POV. You needed to know what they thought of everything. It's essential. Please review. The next chapter is Eddie-Poo's torture I promise! Got any idea's on how to go about that, let me know! I write fast and good! So all you gotta do is… REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! (P.S. Excuse any typo's or incorrect spelling)**

**Love,**

**JasperSaysCalmDown**


	14. I miss you

**A.N. This chapter is sad…so…yah. But it's essential to the plot so remember that too!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!!!!**

* * *

Bella was just utterly bored. There was nothing to do. She's lonely and bored and in need of a good laugh. Hmm.

Bella paced here room. Alec had went on a mission for Aro and Jane had went too. She didn't want to hang out with Felix because he was completely annoying. Even if she did, he would probably blow her off for Emmett.

Suddenly, Bella got an idea…

* * *

**Bella's POV**

11. I miss you

* * *

I raced down the stairs into the family room. The Cullens and Felix were all engaged in different activities. Alice saw me come in and took me into a hug before I could stop her.

"Good Morning, Bells!" She was literally bouncing up and down. I placed both my hands on here shoulders to stop her. She pouted and I rolled my eyes.

"Good Morning, Alice. Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Rose, Em, Felix." I didn't speak to Edward or his bitch. Lately, she's been avoiding me, as she should. She didn't look me in the eye unless she spoke directly to me. It was like having a pet vampire. Gosh I'm mean…No matter! The bitch deserved it! Now, for Edward!!!

"Oh! Bella dear! We have great news! We bought a house near Volterra and we'll be living here in Italy!" Esme was just as hyper as her daughter at this point. I was pretty giddy too. I missed them. It would be nice having them around.

"That's fantastic, Esme!" I gave her a smile and I quick hug them kissed Carlisle's cheek. They were the perfect couple. That's what I want for Alec and I.

"I'm so glad you're excited too. We're going back to Fork in a few days to get some things. Would you like to come?" Esme asked cautiously. Maybe she thought I'd get mad or something. But I had other plan for that day. I was going to Phoenix to check up on Renee and Marlie. I had really grown to love my step sister.

"Uh, nah. I have something to do that day. But thanks for asking." I gave her an apologetic smile.

"It's okay dear. I understand." She gave me another hug and went to sit with Carlisle. I went over to my other piano and began to play random notes. I did this when I was thinking. And right now, I was in full brainstorming mode. I needed a way to get revenge on Eddie…but how? Hmm.

Felix looked over and had to do a double take. He knew my sabotage face very well. It was the same face I got before a played a very good prank on my father or Uncles. I saw his wicked grin and he came over to me.

"Watcha thinkin' Ragazza?" He asked, his Italian accent slipping. I only smiled my evil smile before getting up from the piano. I needed to tick off Edward. I stalked upstairs and into the room where he and Tanya were staying. I looked around for something to mess up.

Hmm…Pants, a jacket, a shoe, a journal, a wallet… a wallet? A WALLETT!!! I had a decent idea. But this was just a little appetizer before the entrée.

I took his wallet with me into the supply closet. I opened up the MONOPOLY board game that we never played. I took all the money from Edward's wallet. 9500 dollars exactly. I replaced it with the same amount in monopoly money. I then took all his credit cars and replaced them with chance cards. After that I opened up my GUESS WHO? Game. I took out Edward's I.D. and replaced it with a guess who? Character card that looked like a rapist.

I sneaked back into his room and placed the wallet back in its respected place. I smiled at myself and walked out. Imagine my surprise when the douche bag himself comes around the corner. When he spotted me he turned so quick you could hear the air he whipped up.

"Edward." I said barely above a whisper. He stopped but didn't turn.

"Y-Yah?" Aww! He sounds petrified! Poor pathetic asshole! I'll have to be nice for now.

"Can I speak with you for a moment." I made that a statement simply because he had no choice. He sensed that and turned to face me. I almost jumped for joy at the anguish in his eyes. He should be hurting!

"Uh…okay?" He wasn't looking at me anymore. I walked up so that we were practically touching. I heard his breath hitch and he began to speak before I could.

"Look, Bella. I'm so sorry for what I did. It was fucked up of me and I deserve what ever crap you give me for it. Just know that I'm sorry. Could you please for give me?" He was literally begging. I was about to go about my petty plan but, I got side tracked. I really wanted to know what the hell made him leave me.

"I can't just forgive you, Cullen. Why did you leave? Honestly?" I was standing with my arms folded. He better have a good reason or else.

"…Honestly?" he asked again as if I were going to pick lie. I narrowed my eyes. What was he so nervous and ashamed of.

"Yes, honestly. Spit it out, Edward." I was getting impatient. Was it really that bad?

"Okay. You asked for it." I could detect smugness in his tone. "After James attacked you that night in Phoenix, I was planning to leave you. It was just to much work to keep you safe! You attracted every thing bad within a 50 mile radius! It was even a relationship anymore, Bella! It was like work!" He was whisper-yelling at me. I was getting angry but I kept my cool. I wanted to hear the rest.

"Continue…" I said, my voice a monotone.

"Well, I saw how desperate you were for someone to be with you, so I stayed. I dealt with you because I was guilty. I had made all those vampires want to kill you, and I felt bad, so I stayed. And I saw how much you meant to Carlisle and Esme…I just couldn't make them upset. I started seeing how hard it was to be with you. I couldn't even be intimate with you because I might have ripped you to shreds. After a while, I stop being attracted to you at all." he said looking down at his feet. Those words truly hurt. That hole in my chest was opening up, slowly. Aching. But not much. I had Alec now. Edward took a deep breath and launched into the rest of his story.

"Then on your birthday…when Jasper took a snap at you…I knew. I knew that if I couldn't keep you safe from my family, then why try to be with you? The Jasper thing was just fuel to the fire, I guess. I took that as an excuse and ran with it. Everything I told in the forest that day was completely true. I never cared for you or wanted to be with you. It was just a fling. A…distraction." He said. That's when I cracked. That word. That on word, did me over. All the control. All the chivalry. The Nice-Bella façade was gone. I moved a step closer to Edward. He took a step back.

"Look, B-Bella. You asked for the truth, okay? If this about you wanting to be with me again, I can't. I'm sorry." I stopped in my tracks. He thought _I _wanted _him _back?! I laughed hysterically.

"Oh, Edward. You are so naive! I don't want you! Are you insane?" I was doubling over with manic laughter. He just looked at me like I was crazy. Hell, maybe I was.

"S-So…you'd rather have that…Alex freak than me?" He asked in a dejected tone. I stopped laughing to process what he asked.

"Number one: his name is Alec! Number two: Yes, I would much rather have him than your punk-ass. And Number three: If you ever…" I poked him hard in the chest. He winced. "..Ever…" I poked him harder. He whimpered. "…ever, ever, ever, in life…" I had him backed against a wall, digging my nail into his chest as he squirmed against the wall. "…call him anything other than Alec, I will not hesitate to rip you apart and burn the pieces. Okay?!" I glared at him waiting for his answer. He got a smug, shit-eater grin that nearly made me kill him.

"You don't like it when people insult you little man? I mean, you could have settled for someone older…" He trailed off as if to give me time to think it over. I grabbed him by the neck and squeezed. Hard.

"Listen to me, fucker. I will kill you, in this hall, and no one will find your body." I punched him hard in the stomach. If he had been in the ground he would have fell. I yelped in pain but tried to keep his tough guy face.

"Wow, did me leaving you make you this much of bitch?! I didn't know vampires could PMS." He said off-handedly. Like he was just commenting on the color of my shirt or something. I punched him harder in the chest right where his heart would be. He screamed…well tried. I had literally knocked the wind out of him.

"I. HATE. YOU." I let him go be he remained in mid-air. He looked around frantically as if to see how he was floating. I placed a tight physical bond on him so he couldn't move at all. I started to focus on a memory. On the feelings I felt after he left me. The pain. The guilt. The anguish. The self-loathing. And the numbness. The numbness was the worst because you couldn't feel. It made you feel heavy and dead. I let those emotion slide through the bind I had on him and when they hit him. I could tell.

His face contorted with the pain and agony. He yelped in pain. I saw as the anguish and guilt caught him mid-yelp and he began to sob. He sobbed hard. He cried for me and for what he caused me! I hate him! I sent him the self loathing and dropped the bond so he could move. He began to pull at his hair. Screaming. Sobbing. Yelling. Crying. And then he stopped. The numbness over took him and his once lively golden eyes turned black and empty. Void of all emotion. Just like I had been. I finally let him down.

His legs buckled and he fell to his knees at my feet. I nearly kicked him in his face but I heard Tanya coming upstairs.

"You are lucky I have a heart, Edward Cullen. You are lucky I am not a sick monster like you. You are lucky I'm bored of seeing you in pain. But now _you_ know. That's what I felt after you left. That's what I felt for seven years. So, me forgiving you, is null in void. Goodbye, Cullen." I pushed his should and he fell sideways into a fetal position. I just smiled. Now he knows.

I left him there. I walked past Tanya and she kept her head down. I could hear her scream when she saw Edward. I chuckled darkly. That's what he gets.

Later that week in Phoenix…

I had let Edward stay in his catatonic state for three days. Just long enough to have him suffer. They were in Forks now getting packed. I was in Phoenix on my way to my mother and Phil's home.

They didn't know I watched them from time to time. To keep them safe. At first it hurt to see them, but now, it felt great. Warm, happy, homely. I really wished I could talk to them again.

I parked my rental about two blocks from the house and walked the rest of the way.

I could see the big peach and cream colored house. I had noticed over the years that Renee always changed her 'theme'. Now it was flamingos. Oh, goody.

I saw Renee and Phil on the couch watching television. They looked so at peace. I could see Renee glance at something on the wall.

It was a picture of me before I left phoenix to go stay with Charlie. She smiled a sad smile and blew the picture a kiss. Phil did the same. It broke my heart to see them missing me so much.

I left them be and went to my regular window. Marlie's room. I had grown to love my sister. She was so adorable. She looked so much like me. She hard my brown curls which were actually Renee's. She had that pretty porcelain skin even though they lived in Florida. She had those adorable pouted lips like me. And her eyes. Her pretty little blue eyes.

It was an amazing sight. Her eyes contrasted so much with her dark hair and white skin. She was an angel.

I peeked through her window. She was sitting in the middle of her bed brushing her dolls hair. She had a small smile on her face.

The room was a pretty blue. It was this color because before I 'died', it was my room. It was decorated with butterflies. She really loved those creatures.

I watched as she neatly set the doll on her vanity. She was really smart for a six year old. She walked over to her closet and what she brought out nearly brought me to my knees.

It was a little white bear. It had a little red nose and red padded feet. It was _my _bear when I was younger. She hugged it tightly and sighed a little sigh. She crawled slowly into her bed and hugged her bear. Our bear.

"Good Night, Bella." She said quietly. My heart swelled. My little sister named the bear Bella. She must have heard Renee and Phil talking.

Just as I thought this, they entered the room.

"Marlie?" My mom whispered. When she saw sleeping Marlie and she smiled sweetly.

"She never sleeps without her Bella, huh?" Phil said, rubbing Renee's shoulder lightly. Renee shook her head.

"Nope. She loves that bear just as much as we love the real Bells…god I miss her." My dead heart went cold as single tear fell from my mother's eye. Phil hugged her. I miss you too, mommy. I could feel the sadness radiating off my mom. I wished more than anything that I could cry with her.

"I would do anything to see my baby again." She was crying harder now. I had to clutch onto the window sill to keep from running and hugging her. Phil kissed her cheek and left the room. Renee wiped away her tears and sighed. She turned to leave but turned back around and I could have sworn she look right at me.

"I love you, Bells." And with that she left the room.

* * *

**A.N. I know, sad, huh? I had to add the Renee, Phil and Marlie part. It's important. Trust me. I hope you all aren't angry that I didn't kill off Edward. I just couldn't find it in my heart to do so. Anyway, REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! P.S. I'm thinking of starting a thing called fan of the day. I'll just place the name of my favorite review of the chapter at the bottom of each chap! And you get CHOCOLATE!!!!! YAY!!!!! Anyway, if you like that Idea let me know!!! It's just for fun!!!**

**Love,**

**JasperSaysCalmDown**


	15. Doom on Monday

**A/N: Short chapter, sorry. I'm sick with the stomach flu and it's hard to write when I keep vomiting. So…I hope you like this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit.**

* * *

12. Doom on "Monday"

**Alec's POV**

* * *

I was beyond glad that Aro had given me a break this week. I mean, I had hardly spent anytime with my dear Isabella and the ball was next Thursday!

It was mid-afternoon. The weather was dreary, and unfortunately for me, so was my angel. I walked slowly and quietly into our bedroom to find her staring blankly out the window. She'd been like this a few times before, It worried me.

"Are you okay, love?" I touched my hand to her oddly cold cheek. That's not a good sign. Usually her skin was warm or extremely hot, but cold?

She didn't answer me. She just watched the rain fall heavily outside.

"Isabella, please say something." I rubbed her back for comfort. She leaned into my touch lightly and breathed deeply. The vanity mirror in the far corner of the room showed her aura. Blue and orange. Sadness and pain. My poor baby.

"Love, please tell me what's the matter." I was really worried now. She had never been this distant before. What had happened? I was about to ask her what was wrong again, but she spoke first.

"Alec, have you ever regretted becoming a vampire?" her sweet voice was distant and robotic. I made me shiver. She spoke again. "Has there ever been a time that you wished for your humanity again? Just for a little bit. Just to change something, or to… experience something. Something that you missed out on? To help. To protect?" She turned to look at me and her eyes made me cringe.

They were black on black. What the fuck?! She had just fed yesterday! But then I looked harder. There was a milky whitish film over her irises. I suddenly realized why she was in so much pain. She was about to get another power. This had happened twice since she transformed and she hated it. It takes a lot of energy and will power out of her.

"No. I don't regret anything. If I did, I would be regretting having you. And I could never be that stupid!" I chuckled and nudged her playfully. She smiled a small smile, but it didn't reach her eyes. "Isabella, what else is wrong? I mean, I can tell you in pain because of you're about to get a new power soon, but why are you so…sad." I pulled up another chair and sat a good distance from her. It's better to keep a healthy distance with an upset Isabella. I really detested getting lit on fire.

"I-I don't know. Alec?" She looked up at me with those lost, hurt eyes. I could see the tears there. The ones she could never shed.

"Yes, dear." I leaned in a bit close to let her know I was all ears.

"Please don't think I'm insane, but…I keep having this feeling. I feeling of…of impending doom. Like there is something coming. But, I can't…figure out what, or when. I'm s-scared, Alec." She was short on breath and sobbing hard. I immediately abandoned the safe distance rule. I hugged her to me tightly.

"Nothing bad is going to happen, love. I won't let anything or anyone harm you, ever." She clung to me tightly and I did the same to her. But then she stopped crying. She stopped moving. She stopped breathing. I looked down at her but had her eyes shut tight. Like she was trying to block some bad image from her view.

"It's not me I'm afraid for." She said, her tone frighteningly dark and distant. Then she pulled herself from me and walked out of the room.

Me being me, and she being Isabella, I followed like a love sick puppy. I was a love sick puppy. I found her leaning over the biggest window in the castle. It was large and circular. It had wooden beams that made a perfect 't' in the center. Like a sight for a shot gun.

Bella stood there, motionless, not breathing, not speaking. She just stood.

"And the worst part about it…" Her voice was a monotone. A dark. Dangerously dark echo. "…is I know that what ever is going to happen, is all my fault." her petite frame suddenly collapsed to the floor before I could catch it. She brought her knees up and laid her head on them. Her eyes were open, black, and blank. I crouched down and pulled her onto my lap. I could tell she didn't want to talk. I could tell she was hurting, and mostly, I could tell that something was about to change in her life as well as my own.

And I loved her enough to take on any obstacle with her, no matter whose fault it was.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

* * *

Lately, well, since I visited Phoenix, I had been feeling…off. I felt tired and aggravated. My fire bending was getting whacky and untamed. My elemental control was, for lack of a better term, fucked up. My aura was black. I was overly thirsty. I fed constantly. But my eyes seemed to just get…darker.

I felt like my body had turned into a war zone. Like it was suiting up for some kind of attack and was just taking preparations. It was painful, uncomfortable and saddening.

I roamed the castle like a lost ghost. I ignored Edward and Tanya for the most part. I hardly even got a laugh when he tried to buy her ball dress with his "credit card and cash". (Which a had so smugly replaced with fake money and fake credit cards.) He would shoot me salty looks that I just didn't give a shit for. Tanya would make snide comments but I just couldn't find it in my catatonic body to give a rats ass.

Alec stuck by me. Even though he was confused as to why I was so upset, he stuck by. Daddy(Aro) tried to get me to speak to him about what power I could be acquiring soon, but I just shrugged him off. Unless that power was to stop what ever is coming, then I don't care.

Alice tried to help by looking at my future but all she saw was red. Great. That is not really a promising color. It's the next worst to black.

It was 5 days until my pre-wedding ball. I had my ball gown and my wedding gown. Alice, Esme, Rose, Gianna and Heidi had theirs. The guys had their tuxes and such. Edward had to burrow money form Carlisle due to my shenanigans. Hehe. Asshole.

Tanya, the village whore, bought her self a bright orange cocktail dress. She looked like a cocktail shrimp, if you ask me. And if you didn't ask me, then fuck you. The hours seemed to pass slowly, just ticking away. Loosing seconds and minuets and hours of my undead life. I felt like an emo taking meth. I was hyper-emotional, delusional, tired and dizzy.

*******

It is the night before the ball. I'm feeling less sad and more anxious. Not because of the ball coming. More because I keep getting this sick feeling in my stomach telling me that I should be somewhere else right now. The Cullens, Alec, Felix, Demitri and I were all gathered in the music room.

Alec and I sat cuddled together on the love seat, identical to how Carlisle and Esme were on the sofa. Alice and Jasper were talking to one another quietly. Em and Rose were being perverted. Let's leave at that. And Eddie and Bitch were…separated. He was at the piano. Not playing. She was standing, looking out the window. She had a grim expression on her Chihuahuas face. Then she turned to face me.

"Hey, emo princess. Stop clouding up the sky and let others enjoy the stars." She said in a bitter voice. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Was she testing me?

"Hmm." I mumbled nonchalantly like she had just said something utterly boring, then turned away. She scoffed and rolled her eyes. She mumbled a stream of profanities that I guess she thought I wouldn't catch.

I did.

I guess she didn't catch the black flames creeping up her pant leg. Alec did. Shit.

"Love, no." He said sternly. I gave him my 'who me?' look. He just nodded. By now Tanya's entire right pant leg was gone. She didn't feel any heat because I use black fire. It just destroys material, it doesn't damage the person.

"Tanya, aren't you a little over exposed?" Alec said off handedly. The Cullens as well as the rest of the room all faced Tanya. When we got a look at her half burnt designer jeans and her "Monday" underwear we all burst out laughing. Even Edward. She screamed in utter horror. I just laughed hysterically.

"You do know it's Friday, right?" I said in a serious tone. She just huffed and stormed out of the room. After several complements from Emmett and Rose on a prank well done, It was all quiet. That was until the silence was broken with a blood curdling scream that would have shocked me into oblivion.

Only problem was…It was _me_ screaming.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. REVIEW for the sick. **

**Love you all,**

**JasperSaysCalmDown**


	16. Seeing Red

**A/N: Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Property of Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

13. Seeing Red

**Bella's POV**

* * *

The sharp pain that I felt in my chest was horrendous. It felt like someone stuck a flaming sword into my heart. My entire body felt as if it were going to cave in on itself. The air around me felt hot and thick. It felt as if the walls were closing in on me. My vision was blurred with streaks of black and red. And I couldn't breath. I really could not breath, and I felt as if I needed air. Like a human submerged in boiling water. It was so hot! This was worse then the pain of transformation. This was worse than nearly drowning. Worse than Jane's torture method. Worse than being burned alive in a raging volcano. This was worse than all of those put together. This was pure hell.

I could see flickers of images. Alec's face looking worried. Then red. I screamed. Carlisle and his medical equipment. Then black. I shrieked. Victoria and a flamingo? Then blinding white. I yelled for death. Screamed for demise. Finally, I could see flames. Blood. A white teddy bear with red padded paws. A chilling scream and a sick laughter. Victoria!

"NO!" I found myself screaming a stream of threats and profanities. Why was Victoria at my mothers house? Why was I here?! I need to be there! I need to help them!

I could hear Alec trying to sooth me, Jasper trying to calm me. I could hear Aro telling me to hang in there. I could hear Alice sobbing. Why were they sobbing? What's happening to me?

Despite all of this, I couldn't care less. I found myself begging, hoping, wishing, praying to be in Phoenix. I was imagining myself there. I had never wanted to be some where so much in my life. I was visualizing myself there.

Then I felt like I was being sucked into oblivion. Like my body was consumed by some kind of force. Then I heard loud high pitched screaming. The sound of flames crackling. Wood breaking. Then a scared, angelic, bell-like voice.

"Please help!" The small voiced whispered. I knew that voice. Marlie.

"Marlie? What's going on?" I could see now. Perfectly actually. I was in my sisters bedroom. I teleported. Cool! I could hear the sound of flames licking at wood. Glass crashing. Then I heard her. That bitch. Victoria.

"Marlie, stay here. Don't move. Don't speak. Be very quiet and don't unlock your door unless it's me or mom or Phil, okay?" I asked her urgently. But in the back of my clouded mind, I knew that I would be the only one coming back for her.

"Okay. Please hurry. I'm scared." She was curled up in the corner of her bed. Tears streaked her porcelain cheeks. Her blue/violet eyes puffy and tired.

"I'll hurry, I promise." I made my way out of her bedroom into the long hall of the upstairs portion of the house. I could see the broken doors and small areas of flames. I could hear Victoria's loud cackles as she laughed. Then I heard a defining crack and then the sound of Renee pleading. Mom!

I ran full speed toward the sound. Over the high banister of the stairs, I could see Phil's broken, drained body being engulfed in flames. Victoria was standing about 6 feet from a crying Renee.

"I'm going to kill you slowly. There's no rush since your husband's dead." Her disgusting voice made me want to barf. Renee was crying so hard her body shook.

"W-why are you h-here? Why are y-you doing this?!" My mothers pleading broke my heart. But I wanted to hear what Vicky had to say.

"Oh, I'm here for revenge. Your little girl got my mate killed and since she is no longer living, I thought I would seek revenge here." Her voice was sickly calm and uncaring.

"B-Bella? What does Bella have to do with you." My mother said that last part with a sick scoff. As if Victoria was a plague. It made me smile.

"Your little Bella was dating a vampire. And he killed my James. Now she's dead and I'm going to kill her family to get revenge. Period. Now, no more questions. It's time to die." Victoria said, moving in on my mom. I snapped out of my little trance and threw out my shield to block her from Renee.

When she realized that she couldn't get to Renee, the shock on her face was clear. She sniffed the air and immediately tensed.

"No. It can't be. She's dead." She said trying to break my shield. Renee was just as confused as to why Victoria couldn't get to her. I jumped over the balcony and landed within the shield. Renee turned and nearly fainted when she saw me.

"B-Bella?! Bella!" She hugged me so tightly I thought for a second she had vampire strengths. I could Victoria stumble backward.

"No." She said, looking as if she saw a ghost.

"Yes." I told her. Advancing on her retreating form. She was in a corner and had no where to go. And at this point, I think she realized it.

"I thought you died!" She yelled as if raising her voice would make what she said true.

"I was reborn." I told her as I formed another, stronger shield around just her.

"P-Please! Don't! Have mercy!" She pled. Her body was tense and recoiled.

"I have none left." I said. I made to blue flames creep up the side of the small dome shaped shield. They turned green then orange then red. I bright, scorching red. The hottest and strongest of my different fires. It consumed Victoria as she screamed for mercy. It looked like perfectly shaped dome of red flames. I watched her burn. No smoke. No ashes. Nothing left. She was gone.

My body felt stronger than it ever had before. I felt like, in killing her, I had got her energy. I turned to face my mother, who was looking at as if I would disappear at any moment.

"Are you okay, mom?" I asked her, letting my shield down. She half nodded half shook.

"I'm sorry about Phil mom. It's my fault Victoria was here. I'm so sorry." She didn't move. Just stared.

"H-How are you here? Are you an angel, now?" She asked. I smiled. It's just like Renee to turn to god for answers.

"No, mom. I'm not an angel. I'm a-"

"Vampire? Like she said she was?" Renee finished. Her shoulders were tense.

"Yes. But I'm not a bad one mom. I wont hurt you like she did." I said. She relaxed at this news.

"But how. Bells?" She asked me.

"I will tell you everything, but let's go let Marlie know we're okay."

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Hey. I decided not to kill off Renee for obvious reasons. It's wrong! SO I got rid of Phil. Sorry Phil fans. But I have other plans for Renee and Marlie in the story. Sooo…REVIEW if you loved it, hated, or didn't even read all the way through! Every REVIEW matters!**

**Sincerely Yours,**

**JSCD**


	17. Vote biatch!

**A/N: Hey you guys! Sorry I know Author Notes suck ass big time, but this is important. Everyone who reads this MUST respond by doing as I say. Please!?! I will be updating this story before Tuesday! PROMISE!!! But I have a proposition…**

**I want to start a new community. For JONAS. The TV show! If you hate the show, don't bother responding to this. Anyway. I want to write fanfics about it. So here's what's gonna go diz-own! I'm gonna write a excerpt and post it to my profile. Not right now! But soon! But that depend on how many people want me to do this. So, my poll is open until Wednesday night. Please please vote for me!!!! If you want me to do this. Please!! It would mean a lot!!!! And I promise Don't Play with Fire's new chap is coming soon too!!!!**

**Anyway don't leave reviews. Just go to my profile and vote!!!!!!!**

**Love you all with my tiny heart…**

**JasperSaysCalmDown 3**


	18. Explanations

**Authors Note: I know it has been a LOOOONNNNG time, but IM BACK!!! I had a phase and a kid so give a girl a break. Plus I was writing fanfics and junk on my Scribd and JBFA (). I am happy to say that particular phase in my life is over. SO without further a due, I'd like to say JasperSaysCalmDown is back, baby!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, I'd be rich…I'm not rich therefore I don't own it.**

* * *

I took my mother and Marlie to a motel not far from our Phoenix home so that I could explain things to them. I could tell that this would be difficult and dangerous and that Aro would be livid about it.

"Bella, please explain yourself." My mother voiced after we had settled in the small room. Marlie was watching SpongeBob on the old fashioned TV set so I began.

"Remember when I first moved to Forks mom? Remember the night I…ran away with, um…Edward?" His name made me want to gag.

"Your boyfriend. The one that moved away. Of course I remember, and I'm still disappointed in you for running off with him!" She said and I rolled my eyes. Leave it Renee to not let me finish talking before she started yelling.

"Listen, mom. Edward wasn't…normal, okay? None of the Cullens were. They were what I am now. A vampire, only it was different then. And that night I ran away, wasn't to come home to you. It was to get away from two evil vampires who wanted to kill me because they wanted my blood. And when I said I fell down those stairs and out a window, I lied. I was really beaten up by a vampire, bitten, then thrown into a mirror." I explained to her. She looked shocked but stable.

"So…so you've been a vampire since then? Since you were bitten?" She asked. I sighed.

"No, mom. Edward, he…sucked out the venom before it could change me into a vampire. So it only left a scar on my wrist." I held up my hand to show her. She obviously recognized the crescent silvery scar from before.

"I thought it came from the glass…" She muttered. I noticed Marlie was listening because her emotions held shock.

"No it came from James, the vampire who bit me. Edward killed James, but James wasn't alone. His mate, Victoria had run off. And at the news that James had been killed, she was angry. So she decided she would kill me, to get back at Edward. A mate for a mate, she'd said. So Edward left me, he said because he didn't want to bring me anymore danger. It broke my heart, and…well I kinda gave up on life. Especially after she came back and Charlie died… So I just stopped trying. Turns out, the Volturi, which is like the law of the vampire world, found me out. It's illegal for a human to know vampire exist. So they cam and they told me I could either join them or die. I obviously am not dead…figuratively… so I joined them." I finished. She sighed, a guess trying to relieve the weight of this new info.

"S-so, how did you know we were in trouble. Where'd you come from Bella? How?" She demanded.

"I saw you, in a vision. You were in trouble, but I was in Italy. I…I teleported here." My mom looked pale.

"Bella, visions, teleporting…what on earth? Are you psychic as well?"

"Most vampires have special powers that derive from their strongest human trait. I have the primary power of shielding and acquiring other vampire's powers by touching them. I also, every few years, get a new power all my own. Like my teleporting for example." I explained offhandedly.

"Honey…do you, have to leave us? Can't you stay Bella, I've missed you so much. Your sister wants to know you, and what do I say to the police about Phil?" Renee stood and began to pace. I stood and cut of her path.

"Mom, relax okay? I- I think, if I work this out just right, you can come back with me, but I really doubt you'll be able to stay human." I said and tried to formulate a plan.

"I'll have to be like you, then? What about Marlie, she can't be a vampire Bella! She's just a baby!" My mother shouted, panicking. Which wasn't helping my thought flow at all.

"Can you stay here mom? And not move for like…10 minuets?" I asked pleadingly. I needed to speak with my father and uncles.

"I guess…but try and hurry."

I nodded and closed my eyes. I pictured the music room. I pictured it and wished to be there more than anywhere in the world.

I felt the sucking of air around me as I teleported. I knew I had arrived when I felt the dexterity of my body weight.

"BELLA!"

"Oh my god, Bells!!"

I looked around and saw everyone standing around me looking shocked. I just ignored them and walked over to Aro.

"Meeting, throne room, NOW." I explained hurriedly. I just shut my eyes and teleported there. I was in my seat before anyone else made it in the room.

"Bella, what on earth happened?!" Aro asked furiously.

I explained everything right down to the burning of Victoria.

"-And I…wanted to know if it were alright if I brought them here, father?" I asked him. His pale face was stone.

"No, Bella." Said my father.

"Absolutely not! They must be eliminated!" Said Uncle Marcus.

"I don't think so, darling." Said Caius.

"No?! These are my only human family members left, father! My little sister and my mother! How can you tell me no! If-If you won't let them come, I'll take them and run away. And anyone you send at me, you know they won't come back with all their limbs attached." I threatened, eyes darkening. My father saw I meant business when it came to killing anyone he tried to make stop me, including him and my uncles.

"I-I can only tell you so much, Isabella. And what I'm telling you is no. I'm sorry. It is against the law and I know it's pious of me to deny you this…but no." He finished in his 'it's final' voice.

I had a plan in mind.

"But what if I let her stay in the castle, or…close by…like with the Cullens! We'd make sure she didn't reveal the secret to anyone! And my sister's only three, as she grows I'll just teach her the secrecy of our kind. And when my mother seems ready…well, I'll change her. But please don't kill them! You took me in as a human when I knew of your existence. Why not my mother and sister, Aro?" I pleaded. He seemed deep in thought but obliged.

"Fine, Isabella. She comes here until she is ready for change. Then when she is, send her to the Cullens. They can teach her their ways. While she is newborn I think it best she stay away from the child.

"Thank you father. I love you dearly."

* * *

**(I know it's short but trust me…there's more. Anyway, review please you guys, it would mean a lot to me.)**

**Love forever and always,**

**JasperSaysCalmDown**


	19. Persuading my dad is easy

**Authors Note: THE WAIT IS OVER!!!**

**I DON'T OWN IT!!!**

After the initial frustration of trying to get my mother and baby sister teleported all at once, we'd finally gotten back to the castle around 2 hours later.

"This is where you live?" My mother asked seemingly awe struck. I nodded.

"Yep. Pretty nice, huh?" I taunted. Renee gave me an even look, making me smile.

"Okay, mom, this is a big deal. Being changed isn't fun at all. It hurts immensely to the point of wanting to die rather than feel it. It takes three days to be fully changed and when you wake up, you can't be near Marley. So you'll be staying with the Cullens a couple miles west." I explained to her. She looked near panic at the thought of not seeing Marlie.

"Why can't I see her, Bella? How long do I have to stay away from her?" She began to question me. I sighed, trying to figure out a way to explain it to her before she met Aro.

"Marley, honey, go ahead in that room there and we'll be in there shortly." I told my sister just as the door to the thrown room swung open revealing Alec. I gave him a loving smile and he grabbed Marley's little hand and led her inside. I turned back to Rene.

"When you're a newborn vampire, the only thing that'll be on your mind is feeding. Vampires feed on blood, human blood. And Marley is human. We can't risk you having her for a meal, mom." I told her as we stopped in front of the throne room door. My mother looked utterly disgusted.

"Bella, that's horrible! I would never-"

"You would never do anything to hurt your baby girl, right? Well, as rude as this sounds, mother, when you are a newborn, you won't give a damn who you hurt, just as long as you have blood in you system. That's why you have to go stay with the Cullens for a while. Learn their ways." I told her. She looked on the verge of crying.

"H-How long is _a while _Bells?" She asked nervously. I calculated that in my head. From what Edward had told me when we were together, I'd assume it'd be at the least, five years.

"Several years, maybe longer." I told her honestly earning a gasp.

"I can't see her for SEVERAL years?! That's insanity, Bella!" She yelled motherly.

"I know mom, but if you want to live to see her grow, this is all I can promise you." I said with a note finality in my voice. I hate having to be like this to my mom after putting her through the pain I did.

"Now, c'mon. Aro wants to see you." I said and pulled her into the throne room.

I looked around, making sure everyone was seated and not waiting to attack my mom. Aro gave a hooded gaze that said he wasn't happy about this whole thing.

_Relax, father. If it were a bad idea, I'd know… _I let my mental voice waft toward him. He nodded solemnly, obviously not caring for my explanations. I led Rene toward the center of the room.

"Everything will be fine mom. Just relax and answer the questions honestly." I told a very reluctant Rene, before I strolled over to sit in my chair. I could feel the fear radiating off my mother like a magnetic field. I sent calming waves her way, hoping she'd relax enough to make this conversation as painless as possible.

"I assume Isabella has explained to you the conditions of your decision…" Aro began sternly. My mother nodded. Good…don't say anything, Rene. Just nod.

"Regardless, I am not particularly…contented with the way Isabella went about this. Nonetheless, I suppose there is no further need to dabble her ignorance-" He shot me a not so happy look. "-so I'll…as the young folks say, cut the crap." He finished with a joke as he often did when he was really pissed about something. Not for the sake of the situation, but for his own sanity.

"It is your choice, Isabella can do the honor or my good brother Caius if that better suits you." Aro explained to my mom, who didn't look too thrilled by either of those choices. She looked at me and I listened in on her thought.

_I can have Bella do it…It's hard enough knowing that she's…that. No…I'd rather it be someone I don't know._

"_Not Bella…" Rene said finally and I sighed a relieved sigh. As much as I love Rene, I couldn't change her without thinking I was killing my mom. Uncle Caius should be the one to do it. Aro looked over at me to make sure I was okay with all of this. I nodded and he turned back to Rene._

"_Very well, then. Caius will show you to your chambers. When you are ready…"_

_I stood and was beside Rene before the compression where my butt had been dissipated. She jumped, startled._

"_You ready, mom?" I asked. I would ask her if she were sure she wanted to do this but what good would it do? It's not like she had a choice._

"_I-I guess…I love you, honey." She cooed like I was two again. I smiled._

"_Love you too, Mom." I replied as Caius approached._

"_Are you ready, Ma'am?" He asked and I fought a chuckle. Always courteous of the women… Even though my mom is oh…a couple thousand years younger than he is. I watched as my mother walked away and I sort of reveled in the fact that when I saw her again, she be like me. Like us. I wouldn't have to worry about hurting her or lying to her._

_I turned to leave and find Alec and Marley. Hopefully everything goes well with Rene or else I'm gonna find an outlet to my frustration and that outlet WILL be Edward and Tanya._

**End Note: Sorry so short but I'm doing this from an app on my cell!!! Anywhooo I love and missed you all!!! Please review!**

**Yours Forever,**

**JasperSaysCalmDown **


	20. One Less Blonde

**AN: Yes, I know, absences are wack but I'm here to reconcile… I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Disclaimer: I'm tired of having it rubbed in…I don't OWN Twilight.**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

20. One Less Blonde

* * *

I don't think I remember the last time I'd styled my hair. In fact, as an immortal it falls under the _unnecessary _category. My long auburn locks fall into loose curls of their own accord, no interference from me. But my little sister feels it be her duty to pimp out my hair.

"Marley, are you finished?" I asked, warily reaching up to touch the monstrous mound on my head. I felt tiny hot hands swipe at mine.

"No! One more minute." She sang. I saw Alec chuckling in amusement across the room. I shot him a death glare that rivaled Jane's but he only winked and left to meet up with my father.

Lately, as in the last two days, I've been jittery. On edge. Not 50 meters down that hall, my mother is in pain. Excruciating, mind-numbing, hair-raising agony and I'm here…letting my four year old sister make a mockery of my once perfect hair.

Alec has been busy trying to handle a newborn infestation downtown and even that makes me jittery. I know he's completely capable of handling that himself but…I've never NOT helped him before. Anytime there happened to be a mission, I was there. I love to fight. It's my instinctual reaction to trouble but this, this _Sit Around and Wait _Isabella is far from myself.

"There. Pretty." Marley released my hair and picked up the tiny hand mirror from the carpeted floor where we were lounged. I took a hesitant glance at my reflection before smirking, then chuckling, then full on laughing. She'd put my hair in a plethora of uneven braids that stuck up in some places and fell limply in others. There was a pink ribbon tied around my temple with a messy bow on the right side. I looked like a mangled Barbie doll.

"Do you like it, Bella?" She was shifting her tiny weight from one stubby leg to the other. I sighed and nodded.

_Wow, Bells…lie to the kid. That's so wrong._

I turned around to find Emmett standing in the doorway. Okay, I may be a tad rusty on my hearing because I should have at least heard him come in.

"Marley, why don't you go out to the garden and play for a while?" I hinted. Marley is very intuitive, I've noticed. She knows that I need a private moments with Emmett and she nods and skips off.

I wait until her tiny padded ballet flats are too distant to hear before I stand up and relinquish my hair of the braids in one swift movement.

"What's up, Em?" I finally say after he stood watching me in amusement. He shrugged.

"Just came to let you know that your mom's room is set up over at our place."

I nodded. I could tell there was some underlying reason that he was here, it's obvious.

I probed into his mind to get a better view.

_ZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBA…_

"Emmett! Stop reciting the alphabet backwards, it's not a good cover up. What's really bothering you?" I shot him a warning glare. No matter how far away, or what Edward's done, Emmett is still like my brother. And I don't enjoy feeling him feel this way. Even though I couldn't get a handle on his emotional waves at the moments.

"Promise that you won't go on a rampage and kill someone?" he began. I blinked sardonically. I have mastered self control, the chances of me going on a killing spree are 0 to none. I waved a hand for him to continue.

"Well, alright…last night…while we were helping Esme set up your Rene's room, I overheard Tanya yapping on the phone about how she was going to…um put a dent in your mom's progress…"

I wasn't following what Em was saying but the mention of that slut's name near my mother's caused a growl to build in my throat.

"Please elaborate."

"She's planning on letting your mom get her hands on your sister. I don't know HOW she's going to do it but that's her plan to get rid of you. I guess she's pissed that Eddie is still contemplating coming back to you and-"

Emmett hadn't finished his sentence because I'd made a running start for the open window and bounded out, running straight for the brand new Cullen home.

Over head, the once blue sky turned a sinister gray/black and the thunder was prominent as I bounded through the darkened alley-ways. Against the puddles of collected rain water I could see me aura flashing. _Black-Red-Black-Red-_

I leapt the distance across the pond and bounded up to the Cullen's glass paneled back door, not bothering to knock, I let myself in.

"Bella, don't-"

"MOVE ALICE…" I growled as the tiny pixie tried to block my path. I vowed not to kill a human unless I needed to feed and even then the human had to be in dire need of punishment…so what's the big deal?

Tanya isn't human. I can rip her to shreds of whore-slut-harlot and whatever else she's made of.

"Carlisle?" She called cautiously. I dipped into Alice's mind as I ran the distance upstairs to where Tanya and Fuck-Ward were.

_She's going to kill her… She's going to kill her…_

I don't know if _she _was me and _her _was Tanya but I know someone was about to get the shit knocked out of her.

I let my heightened sense of smell lead me to the room where I'm sure Eddie and the whore were residing. I kicked it in, the entire frame splinting and falling apart.

"What the fuck is your problem you stupid bitch?" Tanya shouted. She was sitting on Edward's lap and he looked between surprised and angry to see me. I glared her down, causing her body to spasm and fall limply to the floor. Thank you Jane…

"BELLA STOP-"

Edward fell to his lover's side, both of them writhing in pain. I put as much force into it as my body could manage in my distraught state.

"My SISTER? You were going to let my mother, a NEWBORN, kill my sister? Are you fucking crazy? Do you want to die, you piece shit?" I could hardly recognized and I.D. my own voice. It was between a shrill shriek and a feral growl. I couldn't pinpoint it, nor did I care to.

I let up on the torture so that she could speak.

"You're insane-"

"WRONG ANSWER!" I shouted, red flames licking at my finger tips as I balled and unballed my fists. "You were going to use my sister as bait? What for? How would that solve anything you dummy?"

I was trying to calm down before I hurt myself but this bitch was seriously going to be dead or very close by the end of this.

"I…don't…know what…you're talking about!" She managed through shots of fire-like pain. I cracked down hard on her, letting the full force of the pain I was feeling crush her. She let out a hair-raising scream and her body twisted in unimaginable ways.

"DON'T FUCKING LIE TO ME! DO YOU SERIOUSLY THINK I WONT KILL YOU, DENALI? TELL ME THE TRUTH-" I reached down, yanking her by her neck. "-OR I WILL END YOU. RIGHT HERE. RIGHT NOW!"

The room was deadly silent, Edward watching with wide eyes as the red flames began to encircle his sweet Alaskan whore. The rest of the Cullen's seemed unopposed to the ending of Tanya Denali, so they all watched with anticipation.

Her gold eyes seemed to swirls in her sockets as the pain came down on her. I squeezed her throat harder, knowing that if I wanted, I could crush it, spinal cord and all.

"Answer me." I growled lowly, patience wearing thin at this point. She scratched at my arm, trying to free herself, only creating tiny lines along my granite skin.

"If it would get rid of you then-"

There was a deafening _Crack _and her body fell limply to the floor at my feet.

"Next time, find a smarter rebound, Dumbass." I spat at Edward who was scurrying to revive his mate.

Without a word to anyone, I jumped out of the third story window and covered the distance back to the castle.

One less blond in the world never hurt anybody.

* * *

**AN: WHOOOOOO! YAY! I'M BACK! IN BLACK!….well actually I'm wearing blue…but who cares, right?**

**So like it? Love it? Hate it? WHATEVER! I JUST WANT FEEDBACK! REVIEW!**

**Love ME!**

**JasperSaysCalmDown**


	21. Down Day

**AN: This is a filler chap. So don't hate me, kay? Because I'll always LOVE YOU!**

**Disclaimer: Why bother? It'll only tear my heart out more…**

**Bella's POV**

21. Down Day

I ruffled my hair as I paced Alec and my bedroom rapidly. Conscience? Do vampire have those ridiculous things? No…they don't. If they did, there would be no nomadic vamps such as us. But seriously? Was I actually-maybe-feeling a tad bit…_sorry_ for Edward? I mean, I killed his mate. A bitch she was. A sluty, back talking, annoying bitch…she definitely deserved to die. But the look on the guy's face was the same as mine when I found out Charlie had been killed. It was…mind shattering.

"Isabella…" Came the soft, taunting voice of my dearest Alec. I watched him dispose of his robes and close the distance between us in a single stride. Only a v-neck tee and khakis. It was laid back and so Alec of him. I felt the expanse of my body shudder. It's been much too long since I had time to enjoy my fiancé. Seeing as our wedding was put off over and over for whatever reason. First the Cullen's, now Rene. The ball had been postponed for another week or so, until we had Rene minimally controlled. I was in fact, about to lose my mind.

"You seem so…stressed…tell me why?" He brushed my hair from my shoulder and place a small kiss there, eliciting a tiny moan from my lips.

"I killed Tanya Denali."

I shut my eyes, waiting for an outburst of profanity and chiding and '_That's now how you handle things!' _but all I got was a vibration against the crook of my neck. He was laughing.

"Alec-" I began but he shushed me with a quick kiss.

"You're amazing, do you know that?" Okay, I'm confused. I killed someone…and I'm amazing. Isn't the proper word repulsive? Monstrous? Insane? Anything, just not _amazing_.

"I KILLED her, Alec. That's not amazing." I pushed at his body that was shaking with laughter against mine.

"Isabella…My sweet, sweet, darling fiancé…that is _sexy _as all hell-" He lightly bit my neck. "-I mean, I hated her. You hated her. Master wasn't fond of her and the Cullens had been planning to get rid of her and Edwin."

"Edward." I corrected him with a smile. He shrugged and picked me up bridal style.

"Edwin. Edward. Effin Idiot. Same thing." He chanted, laying me across the bed roughly. I could feel the warmth gathering between my legs as he kissed me all over.

"Mmm…I missed you so much, Alec…" I whispered. He growled into my ear, and with a swift movement, disposed of my clothing. He growled again at the sight of my naked body. I smirked.

"You likey?" I teased. He made an unrecognizable sound in the back of his throat before ravishing my body, placing heavy sinister kisses everywhere. I wasn't one to let him take control, seeing ass all my human life I'd been controlled, but tonight, I just felt like dissolving in Alec's _very_ capable hands.

I growled, noticing that he was still clothed. Ugh, unfair advantage! I grabbed the cotton material of his tee and ripped I down the middle, exposing the sculpted contours of his perfectly chiseled chest. Dear god…I've forgotten how sexy he is.

I bit back an intensely feral moan as he rammed against my center. Even with shorts still intact, I could feel his erect member throbbing for entrance. I arched my hips into his, begging for more contact, nearly coming undone. He laughed at my frustration and I could see my eyes through his dark burgundy ones, mine were pitch black. This is not the time to tease me, dear. This could easily become a fight…

"Alec…please…" I yanked his shorts away, boxers and all and he closed the distance, burying himself deep into me. I started to yell his name but it only came out a muffled growl as he kissed me roughly. I wanted more. I wanted it harder. I pumped my hips into his and reveled in the feeling of being full of him.

"No, no, Isa…" Alec suddenly tsked at me, grabbing my thighs and lifting them high into the air. I kicked at him in anger and impatient passion but he shut me up as he drove into harder than he'd ever done before, and in this peacock like position I got the full effect of his large cock. I was writhing something like Tanya had been as I tortured her, but this…this was an entirely different kind of torture.

I could feel the orgasm building in my stomach and moving south, gaining heat as it went. I was grabbing at Alec's arms, looking for more of him, more contact but he denied me any, laughing as I came undone.

"F-Fuck you, A-Alec…" I growled as he pulled out of me. He was seriously irritating me now. I was about to cum. I was _this_ close! And then BAM! He pulls out! Fuck!

"Shut up, Isabella. Have a little patience…" He whisper/growled. It was sexy to see his feral, untamed side. Him telling me to shut up just about pushed me further to the edge of orgasm-canyon.

With a swift movement, he had me in his arms and against the wall of our bedroom. I grabbed a hand full of his dark hair and pulled as he drove into me, rubbing against my throbbing clit as he went. I was calling his name louder than I'd thought I could manage and he was becoming sloppy with his thrusts, meaning he was close too.

"Isabella…" He whispered in my ear and I came hard as his tongue dipped in. I was grabbing every open part of his upper body. His hair, back, shoulders, ass…and when I grabbed his ass, he came, causing me to fall into a second orgasm.

I'm sure the entire west wing of the castle heard us. Actually, I'm sure all of Volterra heard us.

"I-I L-Love You, Alec…" I managed through my after-orgasm hiccups. Yep, vamps get them too. Sex is sex, no matter what species.

"I love you more, Isabella." He reassured me, taking us to the bed. I would have said '_Impossible' _but my body was so far gone that it would have just came out in a slurred moan.

I found a comfortable place against his warm chest and shut my eyes. Not sleeping, but drifting. Thinking.

**Alec's POV**

I watched the news silently. There'd been a bank robbery downtown and Isabella had chosen to be a good Samaritan and _eliminate _the problem on her own. Plus she obviously needed to clear her head.

It was strangely quiet on the vampire crime front, leaving the Volturi to a day of nothing. Felix and the large Cullen had went off into the forest for some stupid strength competition. The rest of the castle had retreated to their respective rooms and hobbies. But not me…I was on babysitting duty.

"Alec, can I do your hair?" The little girl asked, looking a lot like Isabella. I hesitated. I've seen what she's done to Isabella's hair, I do NOT want to be subjected to that form of torture.

"Um, you know what Marley? I've got a better idea! How about-"

"No. I want to do your hair." Was her immediate answer. I blinked. Definitely Bella's sister. Insanely stubborn.

"I uh…alright…" I sighed and relaxed. Don't get me wrong, I love the child. It's impossible not to. She doesn't know pain. Know loss or even anger. She's just there, happy and drifting along through her life. Aro had already made it known that Marley was to be changed upon the day of her 18th birthday. 14 years off, but a blink of the eye in immortal time.

She's extremely adorable and perceptive to other peoples feelings. She has this uncanny ability to stare you down and BOOM, you give her everything she wants. Although her scent is absolutely torturing, it's far from appetizing.

I could hear her humming a tune that I identified as _Bella's Lullaby. _It used to bug me to no end that Isabella kept a remnant of her past relationship, but now I clearly see that all it was is a way to hang o to her humanity. And I love her far too greatly to tarnish that.

"There. All done." The little one sang, pride evident in her bell-like voice. She handed me a tiny hand mirror and I raised a brow at my appearance. She'd ruffled hair and molded it until I looked like a skater-boy from 2002 or something. But it wasn't entirely unbearable, so I dealt with it.

"Thank you for your…services, Ms. Marley."

"You're welcome, Mr. Alec." She hopped down from her position on the bed and left the room. I followed her cautiously, knowing that Rene was to be waking from her transformation anytime now. Having a human roaming the castle was basically asking for it. She was about midway down the hall when I heard fast foot-steps coming around the corner. I quickly swiped the child and held her as the figure rounded the corner. It was Demitri.

"Get her back in there. The Cullen Clan is here to transfer the newborn to their residence." He said. I could tell by the quick glance he gave to Marley that he purposely left out Rene's name.

"Right. Thank you."

I carried her back to the room and shut the door.

"Aw, I wanna go play with Felix." She whined, wriggling to the ground.

"Felix isn't around right now-" I began, but got an idea as I saw the open window. "-But we can go to him. C'mon, little monster."

She giggled as I put her on my back and hopped out of the window of the castle.

"Whoa…" Was her tiny response to the drop and I couldn't help but smile. I thought that I was condemned to being a walking dead man that can't have children, but this is almost as great, right?

I let my nose latch on to the different smells: Pine, moss, water, lilac, dirt, dog-shit, Felix…

I slowed my pace as I came up on he and the larger Cullen, Emery I think. They were having a heated discussion about who had taken down the most bears. Yuck. Since when did Felix hunt bears?

"Hey you big brutes, there are children amidst." I joked as I approached, sitting the little one on an empty stone, but she ran off and into Felix's waiting arms.

"Oh, sorry Pyro. We'll stop cussing if it bothers you sensitive ears." He taunted and the big Cullen laughed along with him. I rolled my eyes, not bothering to explain that I'd actually meant Marley.

"Felix, you promised…" I heard her whine and I looked over to them. Felix sighed then shrugged, putting her down. He walked over to the pile of fallen twigs and sticks and picked up one about an arm in thickness, handing it to Marley.

"Alright, Mars, you just gotta think real hard. And then-"

_Snap._

She'd broken it in two and stood there with her tiny hands on her tiny hips.

"Whoa. Okay then, what about this one…" The large Cullen gave her another stick, about twice the size of the other. Okay, she's a four yea old human girl. There's no fucking way she's gonna-

_CRACK!_

…Damn…

"See? I practiced with the dollies that Alice gave me." She sang and clapped her hands. Right…

"That's my girl! Alice is gonna flip out!" The big Cullen picked her up and twirled her. She laughed.

"Emmett!" She shouted through laughs. EMMETT! Not Emery…

"Wow, does Bells know that she has the strongest 4 year old in the world for baby sister? She's gonna be deadly as an immortal!" Emmett bragged, placing Marley on the ground. She yawned and made her way back to me. I picked her up and she rested he curly head on my shoulder.

I heard the _beep, beep, beep, _of a cell phone, then Emmett answered the tiny silver thing.

When he hang up he smiled.

"Rene's made it our place. Alice says she's doing well, really wants to see Bella, though. But it's safe to take Mars back to the castle now. She looks beat." He noted, placing the cell back in his pocket. Felix gave him a fist-bump and joined me near the path where I'd came.

"Gonna head back, man. Seeya later."

"Yea, later."

I lead the way out of the forest and Felix followed as the tiny human girls breathed steadily, sleeping.

**A/N: I know, short, boring, no action…but let's be honest guys, even Vampires need a down day. Next chapter is in Rene's POV and it'll dive a bit deeper into her opinions of it all.**

**Oh and hey, hey, hey! What do you think of Marley? I know that in due time I will write a story completely about her life as a teenager growing into an adult and being changed too. It's sort of like the **_**Short Second Life of Bree Tanner **_**only it wont be so short ^_^. So I'm gonna post a poll on my profile, and you can leave me PM's and Reviews on what you think that story should be like. What powers should she have. Love interests…someone new or a reoccurring Twilight character. Do you wanna bring the wolves back for her story. Does she move to Forks, searching for her roots? What? I need your help and maybe a co-author and a beta?**

**Anyway…Love you all… REVIEW!**

**Your Sexy Momma,**

**JasperSaysCalmDown (^_^) HUGS YOU!**


	22. A New Beginning

**A/N: OH SNAPPPP! Guess who's back? NO, not Elvis...Or Victoria or that sexy, evil mofo James...IT'S MUAH! Yes, Yes...*holds for applause*...OH SHUT UP! Lol...anyhooo...first and formostlyness(I know it is not a word .) I wanna address former questions and issues and sentiments and such. Um... _Rebecca Potter _as for your question, thing is, I realize NOW that I kinda...MADE Bella aware of the Volturi when there was no POSSIBLE way she could have been. But, as a wise man once told me, "Who gives a flying fuck?" lol. Urm, thank you _Chloe_, and _Alex i'm a girl jeez_ (seriously, ya'll that's her name lmao) "you make-a me smile" ~Borat Voice~**

**Well...anyway...the party must go on...So without further adurrrr...(ahem...) adue, the next chapter of Don't Play With Fire!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or any of the sexy vampire in it. Please...try not to rub it in, Stephenie Meyer!**

**

* * *

**

A New Beginning

Renee's POV

* * *

Of all my years I'd always thought that Bella's problems were that of a teenager, or a child. That her fits over losing her teddy bear when she was 5 or a boy dumping her at 17 were all...metocre in comparison to my _adult issues_. I would tell her, "Bella, dear, that's not pain. It just feels that way because you're so young." Ha. The nerve of me, huh?

"AH! KILL ME PLEASE! GOD, MAKE IT STOP!" My voice bounced off every corner of every wall in that room. I'd never felt a pain so intense. So completely unbearable that I would rather die than endure it another second.

"Shh, now. It's nearly over." The red-eyed gentlemen assured me. And usually, in a bad situation, reassuring would help but it only seemed to drive the pain deeper. Into my heart now it seemed. On my lids I saw the vivid colors flashing almost like a sinister light show. _Red, White, Red, White, Red, White...Black._

_Black. _

The black was the best, because in those miniscule moments of utter darkness, I felt nothing. And feeling nothing was better than feeling...death. In my entire life I'd never liked the dark. I was known to be the happy-go-lucky, child at heart, woman at soul, Renee. I loved splashes of color everywhere. That's probably why I hated Forks so much. The dreary, colorless life repulsed me. But right now, I wanted nothing more than the darkness to take me away.

"Ms. Renee. The transformation is complete." That deep voice came again. I let my eyes open a crack, and then squinted against the brightness.

I clearly heard a chuckle at my left. "It takes a moment to adjust."

Again, this time more cautiously, I opened my eyes. The light piled in and it surprised me that all of that light was coming from a lone victorian lamp by the bed side. I took iu my surroundings, noting the brilliantly colored walls. A deep royal blue flanked with gold. The sheets, which were a darker, almost midnight blue were the softest thing I'd ever felt. Like clouds against my skin.

My skin...

Not the tan I had before. And I was orange from the Florida sun when I arrived here. Now my skin is all but translucent with a slight olive tinge.

I blinked and let my other senses extend. My hearing was emacculant. I could hear a plane somewhere in the distance. A merchant. The slow breathing of the gentlemen beside me. Talking below. A tiny voice that I could hardly register. So sweet that it made my chest ache.

My baby girl. Marley.

I took a deep breath, trying to swallow that pain of knowing I couldn't be near my daughter for several years, says Bella.

"Ms. Renee. How are you feeling?"

My body was in a sitting postion before I really decided to sit up. The man in front of me, obviously a...vampire as well, was smiling down at me.

"Light..." Was all I could manage between getting the full effect of his features and the combined effect of total physical power. But then a prick of dread in my heart screamed "Phil!"

"Ah, I see. Yes, this life takes some getting used to. You'll adjust quickly...I can tell." He sat at the end of the large bed, and I in turn stood. My legs felt like air beneath me. To move, take a stride was nothing short of effortless. Good thing too, all of that mountain climbing and attemps at water sports had worn me kind of thin.

Bella had hated when I'd get into risky habits. Always chastising me, "Mom, that's dangerous!" as if I were the child. I was lucky to have her. Still am.

"Where's my Bella?" I demanded. It wasn't supposed to come out as disrespectful but it seemes that it did. I looked down at the dark carpet in embarrassment at my behavior.

"Relax, Ms. Renee-"

"JUST Renee. Please." I cut him off. If I'm never getting any older than (let's call it 25) then I don't want to be addressed as _Ms_. Anything.

Caisu laughed aloud. "Alright, Renee. Isabella is out taking care of some Volturi business, she should be back before nightfall."

He stopped as someone knocked on the door. "But you...you are going with the Cullen's for the time being. Isabella will be there shortly to see you." HE told me, opening the door, revealing the face of a tiny woman and a young man.

"Hello, Renee. I'm Alice Cullen and this is my husband Jasper Hale. We're here to pick you up." The tiny one spoke. Oh, right...now I remember these faces, however vaguely. Like a vail has been put over that portion of my memory.

"Hello, dear. And thank you both." I tried for polite and courageous but inside I was feeling more or less annoyed and terrified. I haven't seen my Bella yet, God only knows when I'll see my Marley again, I feel like they're hiding something from me, and this burning in my throat is driving me absolutely insane.

"See you soon, Ms. Renee." Caius called and I couldn't help but hear the smart-ass tone of voice he used. Knowing I'd asked not to be called Ms.

I followed the two kids out of the castle and out into the open.

The air around me felt open and free. Cool against my face. All of the smells and sounds intermingled and put me in a state of awe. I felt like I was being thrown into a brand new world.

"Okay, Renee-" Jasper began. "-We're taking you back to our place where you'll be staying until you gain a fair amount of control. We've got a room set up for you and Bella should be over pretty soon. If Alec doesn't distract her beforehand..." He trailed off and I tuned him out, purposely. Not really interested in what my daughter and her fiancee do when they're alone.

"And we'll all go with you for your first hunt. It'll be fun, I promise!" Alice clapped happily. Oh dear, we've got a happy one on our hands, don't we?

"Wait, hunting?" I asked, following them through the back alleys and dark streets that seemed unhabited by nothing more than maggots.

"Yes, we're placing you on a...special diet. I actually think you'll like it, since you wont know anything else of blood. You wont have to adjust to it like we all did." Jasper assured me. The word blood just put the searing pain on overdrive. I supressed a growl of pain.

The road winded and twisted up a hill which led to a large house. It was black and Brown wood panelled with a three car garage and an arched drive way. Very beautiful. Secluded. Surrounded by plants. Smelled like evergreens.

"Welcome home, Renee." Alice chimed in. I smiled. I actually smiled as I entered the huge Romanian styled home. It was so cozy. Very warm.

"Everyone is upstairs in the living room, c'mon!" Alice ran the distance up the steps in less than a second, followed by Jasper who wasn't as fast or enthusiatic. I took the two bounds up the flight of steps and entered the large family room. And a family is what I got.

"Hello, Renee! It's so wonderful to meet you, finally! I'm Esme." A woman, much younger than me but still mother-like in stature aproached me, arms extended. I let her hug me fondly, feeling at home in this group of people. But still very nostalgic of my former life.

"It's a pleasure, Esme. Thank you for having me."

"Really it's not a problem, Renee. I'm Carlisle, Esme's husband." The blonde male stepped in. His hug was chaste and polite which I respected. This must be the famous Dr. Cullen...

The greeting continued. I was introduced to the sweet, but haphazardly devilish blonde girl, Rosalie. And the seemingly depressed one, Edward. He didn't seem at all happy with my being there.

We were all seated around the large mahogony wood table, talking. Them telling me the pros and cons of immortality. Discussing each of their individual powers and why I didn't have one...yet. Finally Alice said she was making a call to get Rosalie's husband back to the house. I believe they called him Emmett.

"Oh, dear. I almost forgot! Renee, please let me show you your room! Alice, Rose and I spent all week on it!" Esme exclaimed, standing. I let her and the two girls lead me down the lightly litted hall to a door at the very end.

"Go ahead in." Rosalie pushed at me lightly.

I opened the door and immediately a smile took over my face. It was absolutely amazing. The walls were bright yellow and the bed was white. All of the furniture was white or yellow and the drapes were a nice butterscotch color. It was like surrounding myself in my humanity. The warmth of Jacksonville and Pheonix all out into one bedroom.

"You all didn't have to do this for me..." I let the words linger at my tongue as I walked around the room. Ah, like a kid in a candy store. I'm a grown women and I feel 7 years old.

"It was all we could do to make you feel at home, Renee. I know that Bella and Edward aren't on good terms but we wanted you to be comfortable here." Esme pat my back soothingly.

I sighed, feeling extremely guilty for enjoying this so much. Charlie is...he's dead. Phil is dead. I can't see my baby girl and my Bells isn't here to-

"Mom..."

My entire mind seemed to expand as if someone was pulling me into an invisible embrace. I turned on my heels and if I could, I would have cried. Seeing my Bella with my new eyes was like seeing my daughter for the first time. And god, I missed her so.

* * *

Bella's POV

* * *

It was unbelievable! My mom...was...a vampire! I had stretched the elastic band of my shield out to take her in, feeling like I needed to protect her. From what, I had no idea but, I just had to. Her emotions mixed with mine and I, just like all those years before, felt like a mother protecting her child. A child protecting her mom.

"Wow, mom...look at you. Now you actually do look 25. Now maybe your lies will work." I teased. She glared at me then she laughed as well. She did look ten years younger. Whatever signs of aging she had previously had were no more. He skin was perfectly porcelin and her green eyes were now red. Not shocking anymore since I was accostomed to red-eyes. Her once reddish brown hair was now a deep amber color. Like a redwood tree. And she stood, taller than me and seemed royal almost. Immortality suited her.

"Oh, Bella! Honey, I've missed you so much! Why haven't you talked to me all these years? You have me thinking you're dead! That is wrong Isabella and I am disappointed!" She suddenly began chastising me. Oh shit, mom is being a mom. How absolutely normal...yeah right.

"Mom, relax. I couldn't communicate with you for...obvious resons. I just didn't want to bring this level of weird into your life. It wouldn't have been good for Marley or You" I purposley left Phil out, feeling how unstable her emotions were. I know she loved him. I loved him too. He was an amazing guy and it makes me hate that bitch Victoria even more for taking him and my father away from us.

"I'm sorry dear...I'm just a little on edge, if you know what I mean." She rubbed her throat with a grimace and mentally kicked myself.

"Holy Crow...I'm sorry mom! Right. You need to hunt! Um, let's just go get the rest and we can head out!" I felt so stupid at this point. How could I forget my mom needed to hunt? She's a newborn for fucks sake, Bella! Jeez!

"Alice, Jazz, Carlisle, Esme, Em, Rose! You guys ready?" I called out from by the front door. I didn't include Edward in the mix because I'd rather not let my mother see me kill a bitch on her first hunt. Too traumatic.

"Yeppers! Hey, Renee! It's gonna be so fun! You might even get a grizzly!" Em shouted in my mother's ear but she just chuckled nervously. I put a hand on her shoulder for comfort.

"It's going to be fine mom, you'll see. I promise." And with that we headed for the forest.

* * *

**AN: Hey, there Lovies. Sorry about the short chapter or the vagueness and inorganization and the spelling, grammar, punctuation errors. I really need a BETA lol. But other than that...Did you like? I'm soooo confused as to how I'm going to work things with Renee because I threw my other chapters in the trash. They didn't work well. But, please give me feedback. Give me reviews! Give me LOVE! (I know, I ask for a lot, huh?) But that's why you love me, right?**

**Alejandro, Fernando, Roberto,**

**LOVE JasperSaysCalmDown (^_^) YOU!**


	23. HELP ME!

**A/N: I KNOW YOU GUYS HATE AUTHORS NOTES! BUT...this is important to me. I've been having a writers block for months now and I need inspiration! So to all of my readers and I do mean ALL of you. I need you right now! Rather than review this, go to my profile on FF, and visit my Tumblr Account. From there, I need you to Post what you want from me next. This includes my up coming Marley Story and all of my other fics as well. On my tumblr, you may ask questions, post links, and give and receive advice and such. This is much easier for me than reviews and I can actually respond faster to you guys. Anyway, I have to run. Spread this to your friends and feel free to ask me anything. Wether its about Fanfictions or just life. Thanks Guys! New Chapter soon I hope! I love you!**

**Love, **

**JasperSaysCalmDown**


	24. I'm Back Again

**(A/N: ****WARNING! THIS AUTHOR'S (Incessant rambling) IS EXTREMLEY AND UNNECCESARILY LONG! IF YOU SO PLEASE, YOU MAY SKIP TO THE NEW CHAPTER. BUT, LIKE, FUCKING SERIOUSLY, I WANT YOU TO READ IT. ****Anywho, now that I've gotten that out of the way, Oh Hai, how are you? I just realized the other night whilst uploading some stuff to my Livejournal that, "OMG! Whatever happened to Fanfiction dot net, bro?" So, I logged on and holy crap, 600+ reviews? When I left I only had about 368 or something like that. That is seriously unbelievable and I want to thank everyone who was kind enough to leave such supportive and inspirational feedback. You guys rock and, to a lesser extent, roll.**

**In addition, because I'm not that much of an asshole, I'd like to tell you what I've been up to all this time. Like, I haven't begun to live under a rock or anything, I promise. Lately, I have been heavily, religiously, uncontrollably obsessed with Bandom. If you do not know what that is, Google it. No just kidding. Bandom is like fan fiction written about guys in bands and the stories are usually centered around a Male/Male relationship. Please understand that Bandom and Twilight fan fiction are COMPLETELY DIFFERENT. They require different writing styles and different states of mind for the author to accurately contribute to the storyline. I write Bandom fic for bands including and not limited to, Panic! At the Disco, Fall Out Boy, Cobra Starship, My Chemical Romance, The Academy Is…, and others. Granted, overtime, my Bandom stories have grown to be as popular as my stuff here on FF, but I still know that you guys are my first loves. That'll never change. But, if you're into Bandom or you even listen to any of those bands, PM or leave a review so we can chat. Because, seriously, band boys. So hot.**

**Finally, and most importantly. I'm an adult now. I've made a lot of changes in my life. I live alone, I'm in college, I drive, all that good jazz. Also, I've re-read this entire story and I cringed about a billion times because I wrote terribly three years ago. Now, I have a bit of a different style of writing. Not as sinister but still mystifying. And you're gonna notice a LOT more humor. Because I can not write something serious without it being funny. The side effect of growing up with four brothers.**

**So, without further interruption or babbling from me, I give you chapter 24 or Don't Play with Fire.**

**Thanks for being awesome, **

**JSCD :3**


	25. Fireflies and New Lives

_**Chapter 23**_

* * *

**Alec's POV (Really quick because I haven't done him in a while)**

* * *

I busy myself with mapping out a waylay for our next mission. There seems to be a clan that has prearranged itself just south of Voltura and Aro wants us to take them out as soon as possible. Night hasn't fallen yet, and Isabella has yet to return from whatever it is Master has her doing. Which is…heartbreaking, for me, because I'm _really_ in need of some stress relief if you know where I'm going, which you do so I will not continue.

There are an array of different sounds coming from the mansion and the city housing it. There's been a bank robbery not far away. Shots were fired and the suspect was hit in the right arm. From the sounds of it the robber has gotten away, running off in the direction of the forest. Authorities have lost track of him. Hm. I can also hear what sounds like running water. Heidi watering the garden perhaps.

Honestly, all of these sounds are of lesser importance than the soft knock on the mahogany of my bedroom door. Without even taking the time to think I know it is the little brown haired girl. Marley.

"You may come in." I say over my shoulder from my place on the window sill. The weathered door creaks ever-so-slightly and I take notice of the brush of cotton against wood paneling as the young girl slides into the room. There is a moment before she says a word.

"Will my mommy come back?" The tiny voice tinkers like bells through the stale air of my room. I make note of the fact that even at such a you age, this child is fit for immortality.

"In time, yes, she will." I refrain from saying anything more. It is Isabella's duty to tend to this type of inquiry. I have no clue what to tell the small creature who is now climbing onto the window to perch beside me. It is a dangerous feat, sitting on an open window sill, but the little girl takes it without challenge, swinging one leg then the other over to hang outside like my own. I don't tell her not to or that it's dangerous. Because if she were to lose her balance- which from the looks of it, she will not- I could catch her in an instant.

There is a brief silence as the wind catches her curly brow locks, blowing them west toward the setting sun. It was moments like this that I wish for humanity. The ability to feel the purity of life the way I am sure this child does.

"Alec, if you make me like my mommy then will she come back?" Marley asks, looking up at me with stunning green eyes. I give her an apologetic smile and she lowers her eyes, knowing the answer.

"No, unfortunelty that is against the rules of our society, Marley. I am sorry. But, as I said, in time, little one. You will see your mother again."

Marley nods and it is incredible the wisdom that such a young child can house in her head. The fact that she understands her situation and can ask questions and handle the answers… It says a great deal about her development already. If she does decide, when the time comes, to remain human, I am almost certain Aro will allow it.

"Alec?" Marley is outstretching her tiny white hand, palm up. It has turned to night and she smiles as a lightening bug flies cautiously over and lands in her hand. "Why can Bella see me but not my mommy?"

I stare, fascinated that the young girl had lured a living creature this close to myself. In any case, most animals run screaming when a vampire is within one hundred feet. "It's…It's because your sister has been a vampire for years longer than you mother has. Bella can control herself around you. She won't hurt you. Your mother is brand new. So she needs a little time to get used to things."

By now Marley's hand is full, finger tips to wrist, with glowing bugs. The neon blue illuminates her face and she is smiling, bright eyed and seemingly content.

"Like school." She says, blowing the little bugs away and watching them escape of into the night.

My eyebrows raise. "Pardon?"

Marley grins, comprehension written across her face. "Like school. Like my first day in kindergarten. And all the other kids knew how to count. But I didn't because I was new. But I learned. In time."

It is something truly amazing, the wisdom of a child.

"Yes, it's just like school, Mars." I tell her and we both go back to admiring the constellations.

* * *

**Renee's POV**

* * *

It's growing quite close to nightfall as I follow the Cullens deeper into the wooded area that surrounds their home. Bella is close by, next me in fact, and she smiles at me briefly before saying, "Jump."

I watch as she leaps the twenty feet like it's an inch and lads atop the plateau above me.

"I don't know if I can do that, Bells." I holler up to her. She smiles softly and the bigger one, Emmett laughs obnoxiously.

"Oh, come on, Renee. It's a cake walk. More like a _cupcake_ walk. Just bend your knees like so-" Emmett crouches low to the ground. "-and release your muscle like this." And he springs into the air.

I watch him sail upward about fifty feet. I turn to Bella looking for any kind of sign that Emmett was setting me up for some type of failure because, he seems like the type. It is at that moment that the boy with the copper hair. Bell's former lover, Edward speaks, voice dull.

"I don't see the point. If she can't even jump twenty feet there's no use of her being immortal."

A harsh silence falls over the forest that cannot be natural. I'm about to turn my back when I catch the little entrails of orange flames snaking the ground and licking up the side of Edwards pants.

"Crouch and release, mom." Bella says, but she's wearing a dangerous smirk that I can only attribute to Edward's running and screaming and rolling on the ground.

I follow her direction, expecting the old creak of age to come when my knees bent. There was none. Just silky movement and then I was in the air. I lean my body toward the plateau and I go that way without strife. Hey now, where was this when I was parasailing? I bet those hot teenage blondes wouldn't be laughing about the "Old lady" then.

"Renee, that was incredible." The small one, Alice chimes, patting my back lightly. I give her a smile as I follow closely with the group. Edward has gone off somewhere but I still smell his burnt scent somewhere north.

That and another scent. Saccharine, tepid, sharp and so enticing it sends my throat a blaze and my body crouching. A growl grows in my throat and far too many things happen at once.

I hear rustling in the trees a few yards into the forest. Alice is screaming, "I just had a vision. It's Edward. Get Renee out of here, now!" I feel the stretch of Bella pulling me into her shield and my body as it races in the direction of the scent before Bella has the chance to trap me completely.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

* * *

I don't know who that bitch thinks she is? Setting _me_ on fire? I was telling the truth! What can we possibly do with a vampire that can't even jump? For, Christ's sake, that's like a dog that can't bark!

I dust the dirt and ash from my clothes as I head north at breakneck pace. Well breakneck for a human. For me it's like drifting.

I make it about a mile north when I smell and hear something approaching from the east. A human. A bleeding human.

I slow down to a slow stroll, timing it just right so that the human would emerge just as I was passing.

"Oh, thank God. You have to help! There, there was a bank robbery in town and…and um, I was shot by the uh...robber! I need to get out of town asap! I think I'm being followed. Um, what's the quickest way to a train station? Please, sir."

I examine the man. Middle aged, graying brown hair, tattered black clothing and he's hold his right arm where the gunshot wound must be. I almost feel sorry for him except for how I don't. It's clear this man is lying and that he is infact the robber.

It's at that moment I get an idea.

"Yeah, of course. Just head south about a mile. You should run right into the station." I lie. He'll run into something but it certainly won't be a train station.

"Oh, thank you so much, man! You're a life saver!" The guy grins and hobbles off in the direction I had told him.

"Yeah, _such_ a life saver." I mutter forebodingly. Now there'll be one less scumbag in the world and I can put a dent in Renee's progress.

Killing two birds with one stone.

Perfect.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

* * *

My shield stretches out to slowly and Renee gets away, sprinting in the direction of the human scent. We all exchange anxious glances for less than a millisecond before we're sprinting after her, me leading them all, nothing on my mind but my mother and how I'm so fucking _through_ with Edward bullshit.

Branches whip past me, slapping against my skin like feathers as I bound over fallen trees and boulders in pursuit of my mother.

We reach a clearing and find her closing in on a terrified, blood-soaked man.

"Mom! No!" I shout, running at her, Emmett running with me. Jazz and Carlisle go for the man, taking him far north. Esme, Rose and Alice go off in search of Dickward.

Renee has feral snarls ripping from her chest as she writhes in Emmett's grip. I try and hold her hands at her side but it's impossible.

"Em, we need to get her back to the house. Do you have anything in the basement?" I inquire. Emmett already has Renee thrown haphazardly over his shoulder as he says, "Yeah, we should have some grizzly in the storage freezer."

We run in the direction of the Cullen home and make it there quicker than we would ever before.

Emmett got Renee strapped down in one of Carlisle's gurneys while I went to retrieve and heat the blood.

The Cullen's basement doubles as an enormous freezer system. There are gallons and gallons of blood of different types and from different animals. I grab a pouch or two of grizzly and one human O+ for myself before heading to the kitchen.

I make quick work of the warming and get back to Em and Renee as soon as I can.

My mom is still writhing on the gurney but it's calmed down quite a bit. "Mom, mom, relax, here, I brought you something."

I hand her a thermos full to the brim with grizzly blood. I hand another to Emmett. My own is in the kitchen, locked in a cabinet so as not to tempt Renee. I'll drink it when she's otherwise distracted.

I don't have to tell Renee to drink up; she has the container tipped back before I even register it. This makes Emmett grin. "Your mom has an appetite."

I frown disapprovingly at him. "That isn't funny, Emmett. She almost killed a human. Do you know what that would have done?"

Emmett shrugs. "You kill humans, Bells. I don't see a difference."

I glare at the large brute of a man. "It's _different_ because I have control. Renee doesn't know control yet. Drinking human blood will just elongate the time she'll spend away from Marley." I explain. Marley. She's probably wondering where we are right now.

I look down at Renee who is finishing off the last of the thermos. Emmett nhands her the remains of his own. She takes it with good grace.

"Bella, sweetie, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me…I-"

"Its fine, mom. Happens to the best of us. But uh," I run a hand through my hair, bones feeling more tired than they've ever felt in my immortal lifetime. "I think I'm going to head back to the castle. Marley is probably worried and knowing Felix and Alec they have no idea how to handle that. Oh god, they probably haven't even _fed_ her. Okay, mom. I gotta go."I lean down to kiss my mother's cheek and she gives me a sad smile.

"Tell her I love her, Bella. Please. And I love you as well."

I feel a prick in my eyes but I smile despite myself. "Will do, mom. I love you too. And thanks, Emmett. I really appreciate this."

"No problem, Bells. You know you'll always be my little sister, no matter what my idiot brother says."

I grin at him before making my way to the door just as the other Cullens enter.

"Oh, Bella, thank god. Is she okay?" Esme asks frantically scanning the room, sighing when she's a very stable Renee on the sofa, gurney pushed aside.

"Yeah, Em and I handled everything. Thanks. What uh, happened to the guy?" I ask cautiously, but mostly glaring at Edward who has made his way inside.

"Took him to the authorities. He's going to be locked for a long time." Carlisle assures me. I nod.

Jasper walks over to me, a hand resting on my shoulder. My body uncoils and I relax enough to clear my head.

"Thanks, Jazz." I say and he smiles softly, patting my shoulder before following Alice and the others into the living room.

I take a final glance at Edward and send a mental message to him, just so he's clear on where we stand.

_I fucking hate you, Edward. And so help me, If anything happens to mother, you'll be dead in half an instant._

I'm gone before he can respond.

* * *

**A/N: Whaaaaaaaa? The end? No? How could I? Yes, I know, short chapter but, meh. I need to get back in the grove. I'm hopping between Bandom and Twilight fiction right now and that is really difficult, so please, review, critique, leave suggestions or just tell me how much you love me. I deserve it. **

**Love you guys,**

**JasperSaysCalmDown**


End file.
